


Scars

by o_rcrist



Series: Durin's Line [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt!Fili - Freeform, protective!Thorin, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin let out a low growl, furious that a year after Azog's demise, he was still hurting his nephew. Azog had almost succeeded in ending their line, but they had all done the impossible and survived. The spawns reign of terror over his family was supposed to have ended that day on Ravenhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because Fili deserved better. He deserved a better death and he deserved to live. 
> 
> So you get him living and Uncle/Nephew feels out the wazoo.

Fili was exhausted. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a proper nights sleep. Before the battle maybe? He sighed, making his way slowly to the council chamber where his Uncle and brother were waiting for him. It was a weekly meeting, one that involved most members of the Company and several of the reinstated Lords of Erebor, as they discussed Erebors restoration and any problems that had arisen.

It was a council of allies and friends, so he could afford to be a few minutes late without fear of messing up negotiations or treaties. His back twinged again and he let out a low grunt, his hand automatically flying to his back to rub at the aggravated muscles. They were as hard as stone, but not from his countless hours of training that he forced himself to attend every week. They were stiff and sore, the skin itself sensitive to the slightest touch.

He had thought being stabbed by Azog in the back had been the worst injury he would ever receive in his lifetime, but it seemed that the scar that rose from it was the real injury. Ever since he had woken in the healing tents, it had hurt him. Oin had said that it would fade with time, but it had been almost a year since the battle and it only grew worse every day.

He carefully rubbed his back before entering the council chamber, Kili and the members of the Company all offered him small smiles while the Lords bowed their heads to him respectfully. He took his seat at Thorin's right side, wincing at the feel of the hard stone against his back. Thorin noticed and inclined his head toward his nephew, his eyes hard to those who did not know him, but Fili knew better. He gave a small shake of his head and Thorin sat back in his chair while waving his hand, signaling for the meeting to begin.

Bofur started first, telling how they had finally managed to stabilize the last of the diamond mines, but the ones involving the garnets and emeralds were still giving them trouble and he feared they would collapse if not stabilized soon. The others around the table began to offer suggestions, not a single one of them wanting to see another life lost in Erebors hall.

Fili desperately tried to pay attention, but he couldn't ignore the ache in his back. It felt as if a fire was slowly crawling up his spine, spreading to each of his limbs, burning him and holding him in place. Everything else became a blur, the voices melding together, the dwarves seemed to be moving in slow motion, becoming nothing more than shapes in his eyes. He took a deep breath, hoping it would help ease the pain, but it forced the fire to race up his back again, biting his own tongue to prevent a cry of pain from leaving his lips.

He was a Son of Durin. He would not let pain conquer him.

Kili watched his brother nervously. Fili's hands were pure white, gripping the arms of his stone chair so hard that Kili feared Fili would break his hands. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Fili had become more withdrawn the past few weeks, departing to bed early, eating less, and this past week he had not seen Fili once at the training grounds. No matter how busy their two schedules could get, they always made it to the training grounds together. It had been that way since Thorin and Dwalin had first started training them together nearly six decades ago.

When he had asked Fili about it, he had simply said he wasn't feeling well. It was a lie and Kili knew it. He didn't push Fili though, knowing his brother would tell him eventually.

He spent the entire meeting watching his brother, growing more worried by the second. After an hour it finally adjourned and they all rose to give their customary farewells, clapping each other on the shoulder or the friendly headbutt. Fili rose slowly, clenching his fists tightly and bid farewell to the dwarf lord who had been sitting next to him. Kili watched as the dwarf gave Fili a friendly smile and as the dwarf raised his hand, Kili's face fell as he realized what was about to happen.

The dwarf's hand landed on Fili's back and Kili ran forward as Fili fell forward with a cry of agony. He just managed to catch Fili before he collided with the ground, cradling his brother in his lap. Fili let out another cry as Kili's hand brushed against his back.

“My back Kili,” Fili whispered brokenly. “My.....my back.”

The dwarf that had clapped Fili on the back was staring at shock at the Prince, his eyes full of worry. He began to stutter apologies, but Thorin ordered everyone out before Fili could register them.

As the door shut, Thorin shucked off his large coat and kneeled in front of his nephews. Fili was leaning heavily on his brother, his face buried in the crook of Kili's neck as he softly sobbed.

“Fili.” Fili took a deep breath, but he did not move from his position. Thorin reached out and carefully carded his hand through his nephew's hair. Fili took another deep breath and cried out again in pain. Thorin looked at Kili. “What did he say to you?”

Kili looked brokenly at his brother, before looking back to him. “It's his back. It's hurting him.”

Thorin was confused for a moment. “His back?”

Kili nodded and carefully shifted his brother so that he was sitting up. Fili let out another whimper. “Please,” he begged, “don't make me move. It hurts. It's like fire. Please.”

Thorin moved to steady Fili, brushing his golden hair out of his eyes. His nephews' eyes were glazed over in pain, his face pale and ashen. He leaned down more and was finally able to catch Fili's eyes.

“Focus on me Fili, alright? Focus on my voice, can you do that for me lad?” Fili gave a small nod and Thorin continued, “Kili and I are going to get you back to your room. We'll get Oin and whatever this is, we'll fix it.”

Fili gave another small nod and Thorin smiled softly at him. “Put your arms around my neck lad.” Fili carefully raised his arms, crying out softly when Thorin picked him up, cradling his nephew carefully against his chest. Fili buried his face in his Uncles tunic, gripping it tightly as he willed himself not to scream from the agonizing pain racing up his back as his Uncles arm pressed against the inflamed skin. “Hold on Little Lion,” Thorin murmured to him. “I've got you, just hold on.”

Thorin turned his attention back to his youngest nephew, who was standing in front of him, looking decades younger than he really was. “Kili, I need you to get Oin and meet us in Fili's rooms as fast as you can.” Kili took a deep breath and nodded before taking off to find the Royal Healer.

Thorin exited the Council Chambers, barely noticing as two guards fell into step behind him as he made his way towards the Royal Halls. He murmured soothing nonsense to Fili, trying to keep the lad distracted and focused on him. One of the guards opened Fili's doors so that Thorin could enter and he quickly went to sit Fili down on his bed. Fili made to lay back, but Thorin held him in place. “Fili, I want you to focus on me.” He gently cradled Fili's face in his hands, and Fili's eyes slowly focused on him. “I'm going to get you out of tunic okay? Oin is going to want to see your back.”

Fili gave a small nod and Thorin set to work, unbuckling the leather belt from around Fili's waist and throwing it to the side, his coat receiving the same treatment. Thorin knew getting Fili's tunic off was going to be the hardest and he was as gentle as he could be as he slowly worked it off of his hurting nephew. Fili whimpered as Thorin helped him lay back, turning on his side so that the soft sheets wouldn't touch his back.

Thorin let out a deep breath as he got his first look at his nephew's back in months.

“Oh Fili.”

His nephews back was red and inflamed, the large scar on it raised and when he put his hand over it, he found it to be radiating intense heat. Thorn let out a low growl, furious that a year after Azog's demise, he was still hurting his nephew. Azog had almost succeeded in ending their line, but they had all done the impossible and survived. The spawns reign of terror over his family was supposed to have ended that day on Ravenhill.

Thorin grabbed a large pillow off a nearby couch and put it into his nephews' arms. “Lean on that Little Lion,” Thorin gently encouraged, running his had through Fili's hair carefully. “Take the pressure off your back.”

Several minutes later Kili burst through the door, Oin right behind him. “Let me see him,” Oin said gruffly, pushing Kili out of the way so that he could see his patient. “Fili, tell me whats happening.”

Fili let out a whimper as he felt Oin's hand ghost along his back, flinching away from the healers' touch. “Please.......don't touch. Please.”

Oin retracted his hand and began to shuffle around in his bag. “Lad I need you to tell me what's wrong.”

Fili stayed quiet, his arms tightening around his pillow. Thorin gently knocked his forehead against Fili's, his hair falling around both their faces. “Oin wants to help you Fili. Please,” Thorin led out a shuddering breath, “Please tell us whatever you can.”

Fili gave a small nod, his hand reaching out blindly for his Uncles. Thorin immediately took his nephew's hand in his, squeezing it encouragingly. Fili took a deep breath, seeming to draw on the last of his strength as he began to talk.

“My back...it hurts...it feels like it's burning Oin. I can't......I can't move without feeling like it's about to burst open.”

Oin pulled a bottle from his bag and uncorked it. “Your muscles? Are they tight? Stiff?”

Fili gave a small nod in response and Oin pulled a small tin out of his bag as well. “When was the last time you ate lad? My pain relief tonics tend to work better on a full stomach.”

Fili thought for a moment, but his stomach answered for him with a low growl.

  
Thorin looked at his nephew, the worry on his face only growing. “Fili have you eaten at all today?”

Fili shook his head.

“Did you eat yesterday?”

Fili shook his head again.

Thorin voice almost cracked. “Do you remember the last time you ate anything?”

Fili shook his again. “It.....it hurts too much. I haven't had an appetite for days.”

Oin shook his head and let out a sigh. “Okay. One step at a time.” He stepped around to the other side of the bed, motioning for Thorin to help Fili sit up. “Kili, you might want to get a bucket just in case.” Kili immediately ran off to the bathroom and they heard several things fall to the floor with a loud crash in his frantic search.

“Some things never change,” Fili remarked quietly with a small smile. It quickly turned into a frown when Oin held the tonic out to him. “That smells foul.”

“I never said it would taste good. Now bottoms up.”

Fili gave a full body shudder as he swallowed the vile concoction down, breathing deeply through his mouth as he willed his stomach not to reject it. Kili ran out of the bathroom with the bucket and put it down next to his brother before reaching out to pour some water into a cup.

“Swish and spit. It'll help.”

Fili gratefully took the cup from his brother, more than happy to rinse the foul taste out of his mouth.

Oin watched Fili carefully for a few minutes, waiting for the almost imperceptible changes that would come from the pain tonic. When he felt it had finally taken hold, he had Thorin help lay Fili on his stomach and began his inspection of the lads back. He was as gentle as he could be, but even his pain tonics could only do so much against this kind of pain.

Half an hour later, Oin was rubbing some salve onto a sleeping Fili's back as he began to explain what was causing the lads pain. “It's scar tissue, no way around it. It's built up and it's digging into his muscles, preventing them from being able to move. It's why his back is hurting so much. He moves it and the scar tissue presses against the rigid muscles.”

“I don't understand,” Kili whispered from the vigil he had begun at his brothers' side. “I thought scar tissue faded? Or wore away with time? He healed fine, his back didn't even get infected! Out of all of us, he was back on his feet the fastest!”

Oin shook his head sadly. “Normally scar tissue does go away with time, but this isn't normal scar tissue. Azog nearly ran him clean through. The only reason your brother even stood a chance of surviving in the first place is because the Defiler missed his major organs. Our burglar throwing himself at the lad moments before he hit the ground helped as well, but make no mistake, by all rights, Fili should have died that day from blood loss alone. All three of you should have.”  
Thorin closed his eyes as a tear made its way down his face. He would never forgive himself for putting his nephews in harm's way.

“We had to take desperate measures to save the three of you. We sealed all your wounds with fire, stitches would have never held up against the wounds you had suffered.”

Kili and Thorin both rubbed at the burn scars on their chests subconsciously.

Oin let out a deep sigh. “That's probably what caused this in the first place. No one was thinking of how the wounds might heal, only that we had to stop the bleeding if you all were to survive the night. We tended to them the best we could, but it seems that it wasn't good enough for Fili.”

Kili wiped at his eyes and Thorin gently pulled the lad to his chest, offering what comfort he could. “What's done is done. What can you do Oin? I won't let him suffer.”

“I can keep the pain at bay with my tonics and salves, but if the scar tissue has only grown in all this time, I fear it will be years before it fully fades away. The lad has already endured months of this pain silently, but it's now past that point. He can barely move, isn't eating, a simple blanket across his back is causing him agony. I fear this will be beyond my skill to heal.”

Thorin let out a deep breath before looking down at Kili, “What of your Elven friend? Tauriel? She healed you well enough. Perhaps she could help your brother?”

Kili sniffled and buried his face in Thorin's tunic. “You hate Elves.”

“I hate Thranduil. But my love for you and your brother will always outweigh that hate.”

Kili let out a small laugh and rubbed at his eyes again. “I'll send a Raven to find her. She was near the Iron Hills last I heard.”

“That's a start. Oin, if she can't help him, what is our last resort?”

Oin looked at Fili before looking back at Thorin. “I would have to surgically remove the scar tissue. It won't be a pleasant experience for the lad. That tissue has most likely fused with his muscles and he'll be in bed for weeks while he heals. It'll be months before he's back to his full strength.”

Thorin looked at Fili. Even in his induced sleep, his face was still etched with pain. “Is there anything else we can do in the meantime? What of the hot springs? Would the heat relax his muscles?”

Oin nodded. “Aye. If they were fully functioning they might help the lad, but they haven't been fully repaired yet.”

Thorin nodded, already knowing that. They had fixed the public ones so that the dwarves returning to the mountain could have hot baths whenever they chose, but Thorin had decided that the private ones in the Royal Halls would be repaired last. They had more pressing repairs that were of more importance. Fili would never make his way to the public ones though. The lad could barely move and no matter how much pain he was in, he would never consent to being carried through Erebor. Not a second time at least.

“These halls took less damage than the others. Smaug went straight to the treasury and took the same path every time he left Erebor.”

Oin nodded in agreement. “I'll send Bofur up as soon as I find him. He'll know the fastest way to fix the springs. We've certainly got plenty of dwarrows willing to help.”

Thorin looked up, confusion on his face.

Oin rolled his eyes. “You and your nephews are already legends you dolt. You killed a dragon and gave hundreds of dwarves the chance to return home. You really think they aren't willing to help rebuild their former home?”

Kili let out a laugh and Thorin smiled. “Aye. I would hope so.”

Oin left another bottle of pain tonic on Fili's nightstand, instructing them to give it to him at nightfall, before departing to find their resident hat wearing miner.

Thorin pressed a kiss to Kili's head and sat back in his armchair, pulling out his pipe and quietly smoking it. Kili crawled into Fili's bed and lay next to him, holding his brother's hand in his. It wasn't long before the lad was sound asleep next to his brother.

A soft knocking came at the door an hour later and Thorin quietly rose to open it, finding Bofur on the other side. He motioned for the miner to come in, and led him into Fili's sitting room so they wouldn't wake the lads.

“Oin tells me you need the private baths repaired?”

“I would never ask if I wasn't desperate.” Thorin rubbed his eyes. “Fili's back is causing him immense pain. It's why he collapsed during the meeting. Oin can only help hold the pain at bay, but unless Kili's elf friend can help him, the only other thing Oin can do it surgically remove the scar tissue on his back. The hot springs are one of the few things that can help relieve that pain.”

Bofur nodded in agreement. “I won't deny the healing aspects of the hot springs. I haven't examined the private baths since we first began the restoration, but if me memory serves me right, they should only take a few weeks to repair.”

Thorin shook his head. “We don't have weeks Bofur. He's not eating. The pain....it's too much for him. If we can't help him soon, I fear we'll lose him.”

Bofur let out a deep breath as he looked back at Fili. “By my beard......I can't allow that to happen. That lad is family. All three of you are.” He paced the room for a few minutes, mumbling quietly to himself. He stopped in front of the fireplace looking at the flames silently before turning back to Thorin. “I'll see those baths repaired in the week. I've got plenty of willin' dwarves. I'll get Bombur to make some food for the lad, somethin' he can keep down and keep him healthy. He was the one who managed to get Bifur eatin' again after he got hurt. And he's a great deal more stubborn than the three of ya put together.”

Thorin looked close to tears. “Thank you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel arrives

It was late as Tauriel silently approached the great Gates of Erebor, the only light coming from the stars above her and the few braziers that were lit on the battlements. She quickened her pace, hoping that her reply to Kili had beaten her to Erebor so that she might pass through the gates unchallenged. She had the rare privilege of being named a dwarf-friend for the aid she had given to Kili in Lake-Town, bestowed upon her by Thorin himself.

She proudly wore the braid that named her a dwarf-friend but she was no fool. She knew many of Dain's men had been against Thorin bestowing the honor on her, despite the fact that she had saved the third in line to the throne and knowing what it had cost her to do such a thing.

Thranduil had revoked his banishment, but she would never again be Captain of the Guard. She had instead taken to traveling with Legolas, helping him in his search for the younger Ranger called Strider. She smiled to herself as she thought of the two. The Ranger had promise, but he was young, younger still by the standards of the Dúnedain. And with that came a certain amount of, well, foolishness. The young Ranger had made the mistake of boasting of his skills with a bow in front of Legolas, who had quickly challenged him. Strider had sulked for days afterward until Tauriel finally took pity on him and showed him a trick or two.

As she crossed the bridge, two guards stepped out from the darkness and she pulled her hood back to reveal her face. “My name is Tauriel. Kili, Prince of Erebor, sent for me,” she said in response, shifting slightly so that her braid moved with the motion. She saw the guards eyes go to it before they nodded in unison and motioned for her to enter. One guard remained at the gate while the other led her a little further into the mountain, stopping before the Gallery of the Kings.

“Give us a moment and we will have someone escort you to the Prince.” He methodically moved a nearby mirror, the low light reflecting off of it. In the distance, she saw a light flash off another mirror.

Tauriel frowned slightly. “I know my way through these halls.”

The dwarf quickly shook his head. “You misunderstand my Lady. We have no fear of you getting lost in the halls. During the night, the most dangerous repairs are undertaken as the majority of the populace of Erebor is safe at home, so there is less chance of serious injury. Only the miners know the safe paths while the repairs are done during this time.”

Tauriel nodded in understanding. “I apologize Master Dwarf.”

The dwarf smiled, or at least she thought he did. His beard covered most of his face so it was more of a twitching of hair. “Happily accepted my Lady. It is no secret as to why you are here. Word passes quickly in these halls and none of us wish to see our Prince suffer. He and his family have done the impossible and give us our homes back. We are grateful for your assistance.”

She smiled and bowed her head. “The honor is mine Master Dwarf. Kili is a dear friend and I would happily help him in this.”

The dwarf nodded again and they both turned as they heard heavy footsteps approaching them from behind. Tauriel smiled as recognized the dwarf, doing her best to smother her laugh as a memory of Sigrid throwing water on this dwarf came to mind.

“It's good to ya again, Lady Tauriel. Kili's been a right mess waiting for ya, bouncin' between being happy as can be wantin' to see ya and sad as can be hopin' you can help his poor brother. Follow me and I'll take ya to the lads.”

Tauriel let out a laugh and fell into step beside the dwarf. “It is good to see you again Master Bofur. Tell me, how have you and family fared? The last Kili and I spoke, it sounded as if your brother had completely taken over control of the kitchens and that your cousin is running the most successful toy shop in Erebor.”

Bofur puffed out his chest and smiled proudly. “Kili left out the part where Bifur runs a toy stand in Dale too, but he's right on everythin' else. Happy as can be we are. It just happened a few days ago, but me brother Bombur has actually started courtin' a lovely dwarrow-dam.”

“My congratulations to him then. It is good to see you all prospering so.”

Bofur laughed and wagged his eyebrows. “Aye. We're a far cry from the ragged, web covered, spider venom drugged dwarves that you arrested in Mirkwood.”

Tauriel smiled and nodded. “That you are. Less smelly now too.”

Bofur gave her a dry look and she laughed again. They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. “Fili, how is he?”

Bofur let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. “He's in bad shape. The lad's barely eaten all week, despite Bombur's best efforts. He's in so much pain. I've had me best dwarves working on repairing the Royal Baths all week, but they still won't be done for another day or two.” At Tauriels questioning looks he quickly elaborated, “Oin thinks the heat will help the lads back. Relax his muscles or somethin' like that. He's been in bed all week, spent half of it in a drug-induced sleep from Oin's nasty pain tonics.”

Bofur took a deep breath. “Do you think you can help him?”

She looked at him, his eyes showing nothing but sorrow and worry. “I won't make any promises, but I will do everything I can to help him.” She shifted the pack slightly on her back, hoping the contents of it would be of aid to the ailing prince. “Smaug burned most of the athelas when he destroyed Lake-Town last year, but the Rangers gave me many of their healing herbs and what stock of athelas they had to help. I can only hope it is enough.”

“So do I my Lady, so do I.”

They passed into the Royal Halls and Bofur led her to Fili's room. “Let's hope the lad is asleep.” He pushed the heavy wooden door open and Tauriel immediately smelled pain tonics and salves. The only source of light was coming from a few lit candles and a low burning fire in the hearth. Fili was asleep on his bed, his head resting on his brother's chest. Kili looked up, exhaustion etched on his face as he took in Tauriel and Bofur.

“He just fell asleep.”

Tauriel nodded and Bofur quietly excused himself from the room. She silently approached the bed, her elven eyes having no problems examining Fili's back in the low light.

“It's good to see you again Tauriel,” Kili murmured quietly and she looked up to see a small smile on his face.

“It's good to see you again as well. It's been far too long.” Kili's smile widened for a moment, until Fili shifted in his sleep, a small whimper escaping his lips. Kili quickly ran his hand through his brother's golden hair, soothing him back to sleep.

Tauriel removed her pack, quietly setting it down in a nearby chair before she removed her cloak and traveling coat. She rummaged in her pack for a moment and pulled out the precious herbs she had carried from the Rangers. She set them on a nearby table and turned back to the young princes.

“Where is your Uncle?”

A loud snore answered her and she looked over to see Thorin splayed out on a nearby couch. She let out a quiet laugh and Kili smothered a snort of laughter in his hand.

“He's hardly left Fili alone since the meeting. Balin and Gloin have been running things in his absence.”

Tauriel sat down on the edge of the bed. “He loves you both.”

Kili smiled to himself. “Aye, he does. Doesn't know how to show it most of the time though, he's so emotionally constipated.”

Tauriel cocked an eyebrow at him.

Kili shrugged his shoulders. “Not my words. Those would be my Uncle Bilbo's and my mothers.”

“Uncle Bilbo?” Tauriel questioned. “I was under the impression that the Halfling had left and gone back to The Shire.”

“He did, but not before we made him promise to come back as soon as he could. He said something about making sure his home went to the right people and making sure some goblin didn't take his silver spoons?” Kili shrugged his shoulders again. “Anyway, Uncle is stupid in love with him and Uncle Bilbo has been sending Ravens to us every few weeks. He's traveling with my mothers' caravan from Ered Luin actually.”

Tauriel gave him a wry smile, “I have the feeling this is going to cause some trouble when they finally arrive here at Erebor.”

Kili smiled mischievously, “Who do you think we learned all our tricks from? Uncle Thorin won't know what hit him when Mother and Bilbo arrive.” Kili thought for a moment. “Well, actually he might. Bilbo said he found something important of Uncles and Mother isn't exactly happy with Uncle right now. Dwalin might have to hold her off while Uncle escapes the Mountain.”

Tauriel snorted, “Is your mother truly that frightening?”

Kili nodded. “She's lost a lot in her life. She won't stand to lose anymore. I don't know what she threatened Uncle with, but he was really pale and funny looking when Mother finished with him before we left on the Quest.” Kili yawned widely. “We'll find out soon enough. The caravan is due to arrive within the next two weeks.”

Tauriel nodded in agreement. “You should get some sleep Kili. Your brother isn't the only one who needs it.”

He yawned again, exhaustion once again dominating his young face. “You should as well. You've had a long journey here. My room is just across the hall if you wish to get some sleep.” Kili blushed furiously, “I...I..I mean I had quarters prepared for you, they're not far from here, but it's late....and I mean they're all yours of course and you don't have to stay in my rooms but....umm......”

Tauriel finally took pity on the poor dwarf, leaning over and cupping his face gently. “Thank you,” she murmured with a small smile, before gently pressing her lips to his. When she pulled away, Kili looked slap happy. “Get some sleep. I'll come when the dawn breaks.”

She picked her belongings back up and quietly left the room, giving Kili a soft smile before she closed the door behind her.

“You sap.”

“Go back to sleep.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Fili snuffled into his brother's chest as he heard quiet talking around him. He just wanted to sleep a bit more. He was so tired.

“Come on Fili, wake up. Tauriels here, remember? She's gonna try to help you.”

 “No.” 

Kili sighed, completely exasperated. “Fili, please. Let her do what she can and then you can go back to sleep.”

“Just five more minutes. Please. I'm _tired_ Kili.”

He felt a large hand on the back of his head, one that gently coaxed him to look up. He did so begrudgingly and found it to be his Uncle. “She's trying to help you Fili, so please let her do that. Just a few minutes and then _I promise_ we'll let you sleep.”

Fili let out a deep breath before nodding in defeat. Kili moved out from under him and Fili lay fully on his stomach, his arms wrapped tightly around the pillow his head was resting on. Oin's pain tonic had worn off from the night before and he was _hurting_. He felt the bed dip down beside him as his Uncle sat down and took one of Fili's hands in his, squeezing it in silent support. 

Tauriel and Oin were talking quietly somewhere off to the side and he only caught every few words. It seemed as if they were discussing some of the herbs she had brought with her. He didn't give it much thought. All of Oin's had yet to make a noticeable difference in his pain and he held little hope for the herbs Tauriel had brought with her.

“Kili can you heat some water over the fire? Bring it to boil, that's when the herbs work the best.”

Kili nodded at Tauriels request, quickly filling a pot of water and setting it on the fire. He returned to Tauriels side, watching as she carefully unwrapped a parcel, revealing a dried plant that looked like a weed.

“Athelas?” Kili questioned. He knew that she had used it to remove the Morgul poison from his leg, but his memories from the time of the Company's departure from Lake-Town to her saving him were hazy at best. All he really remembered was the fiery pain that had slowly spread from his leg to his entire body.

Tauriel nodded. “The Rangers gave me what they could spare of their stock. 

“But why Athelas? I thought it was only of use against Morgul wounds?”

Tauriel shook her head, but Oin answered for her. “Athelas has many uses laddie. One of them is being one of the few cures for Morgul wounds, but they have many healing properties.” Oin huffed as he glanced over Fili. “That worm burned most of it around Lake-Town and it's rare enough as it is. It's only found where the Númenóreans settled when they first came to Middle-Earth.”

Tauriel nodded in agreement. “Only the Rangers and Elves still remember it's old uses.”

“I'm no elf.”

 “And one wise dwarf.”

 Oin rolled his eyes and then pushed Kili over to where the water was now at a boil. “Get the water lad.”

 Kili grumbled as he carefully removed the water from over the fire and poured it into a large bowl on the table. Tauriel then removed some of the leaves and placed them in the hot water, using a cloth to mix the leaves in. Almost immediately a pleasant smell permeated the entire room, relaxing everyone as they felt at peace for the first time in a week.

 Fili felt his muscles relax slightly, the tension easing just enough for him to not feel as if his back was ripping open.

 “Fili, are you still awake?” Tauriel asked gently.

Fili nodded into his pillow and he felt Tauriel sit down on his other side. “I have a salve that contains athelas as well, but I'm going to wipe down your back with this for a while. It should help relax your muscles and ease some of the pain you're feeling.”

 A moment later he cringed slightly as he felt a soft cloth against his back. He expected to feel the fiery pain race up his back, but instead, he felt only a dull throb. The herb infused water was warm against his back, the soft cloth the first thing he was more than willing to let touch his back in weeks. It was soothing and he happily let his eyes close, the soft sounds of the room slowly lulling him into relaxing.

Tauriel was careful to avoid the inflamed scar until the rest of the skin was no longer fiery red. It took several long minutes, but she soon felt Fili relax beneath her careful ministrations and she cautiously ran the soft cloth over the raised scar tissue. Fili gave no reaction to it and she carefully did it again, until the last of the redness was gone.

She looked at Thorin who was still holding his nephew's hand. He was smiling down at Fili until he noticed her gaze. His blue eyes met hers and he gave her a small nod of approval. “He's asleep.” She could hear the relief in his voice as he continued, “First time all week he hasn't needed Oin's pain tonics to get even a moments rest.”

She smiled in return before looking back to Kili. “Can you pass me the small pot on the counter? The one I brought with me.”

Kili nodded and quickly handed it to her, looking over Tauriels shoulder as she opened it up. “First we used the heat to relax the muscles. This should keep them relaxed so that they don't tighten back up again.”

She tenderly rubbed the salve into Fili's back, before returning the pot to Kili and wiping the remainder off of her hands. Oin took her place, carefully examining Fili's back without fear of the lad waking up.

Tauriel stood off to the side and let out a sigh before motioning for Thorin to follow her to the sitting room. “You should come as well Kili and shut the door after you.”

She stood tall by the fire as she addressed Kili and Thorin. “I've done what I can but it won't stop his pain. Not permanently. I'm not trained as a healer. I was a warrior who was only taught enough to survive." 

“But what you did with me...” Kili began.

“Is knowledge know to all Elves, but this is not a wound from a Morgul blade or shot. This is a wound that has been long in the making and one that I can do little for.”

Thorin nodded in understanding and all but collapsed into the armchair behind him. “Oin only has one option then.”

“No! We haven't used all our options yet.” He turned back to Tauriel, “What of the Elven healers? Do you think they could help Fili?”

Tauriel shook her head. “I can send a Raven to the healers in Mirkwood, but I believe they will say the same thing as Master Oin.”

“What of the healers in Rivendell? Or in the Golden Wood? Surely one of them has magic enough to help him?!”

Tauriel shook her head at him. Battle had aged him, but when it came to his brother his innocence would always show. 

“I can send Ravens to them as well Kili, but your brother would suffer for months waiting for those healers to get here! Even then there is no guarantee that they will be able to help Fili.”

Kili slumped over, looking completely defeated. “There is nothing they can do?” His eyes met hers, pleading for her to say that they could help his brother. She hated having to disappoint him.

“Nothing."

Thorin sighed, rising from his chair and pulling Kili into a hug. He held the lad for a few moments and Tauriel realized Kili was softly crying. 

“I'm so sorry.”

Thorin nodded and gave her a weak smile. “We asked you to help and you have.We can at least keep the pain at bay for now, while we decide what to do next.”

Thorin looked down at his nephews tear covered face and pressed a kiss to his brow. “Go get some sleep Little Wolf. You're exhausted.” He glanced at Tauriel. “That goes for you as well.”

Kili nodded and reluctantly let go of his Uncle. They quietly left the room, but before they could close the door behind them Thorin loudly whispered, “And behave! Erebor can only handle one scandal at a time.”

“So your's and Bilbo's scandal comes first then?” Kili cheekily questioned.

He got a pillow to the face in response.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon, Fili was laying in bed as he watched Tauriel attempt to teach Kili some elven card game, which so far wasn't working very well, but was providing great entertainment for both Fili and his Uncle.

Tauriel picked up a card and declared herself the winner and Kili being the adult that he always was, threw his cards over his shoulder and tackled her off the bed.

Thorin chuckled as he smoked his pipe in his armchair, making no move to help his nephew who was being soundly beaten by the elf in the impromptu wrestling match. “Careful you don't break anything Kili.”

Kili let out an indignant squawk as Tauriel soundly pinned him to the floor. “I've been fighting for over six hundred years, you'll have to try harder than that.”

Kili stuck out his tongue before shoving her off of him. “I'll best you someday.”

Tauriel smirked and easily swept his feet out from under him. “Not today.”

Thorin rolled his eyes. Tauriel might have been older than him, Balin, and Dwalin combined, but she still held the stubbornness of a child.

Fili smiled as he watched his family banter. It was much preferred to how they had been while waiting for Tauriel to arrive. He didn't remember much, the pain had made it hard for him to focus and although Oin's pain tonics tasted worse than Orc piss, he had depended on them to sleep. He knew that both Thorin and Kili had had several sleepless nights as they tried to help him sleep when the pain would override the tonics and leaving him whimpering in agony.

He winced as a shot of pain raced up his back, gripping his pillow tightly for a brief moment before he willed his body to relax so as to not draw attention to himself. He knew Tauriel had done everything she could, her letters to Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel having been sent off hours ago. Oin couldn't do much either. All he could do was wait for the Elven leaders' replies before Thorin decided what to do next.

Of course, nothing went unnoticed by his Uncle. He wasn't the King Under the Mountain for nothing. Not to mention he had to notice everything if he hoped to avoid becoming a victim of his nephews' frequent pranks.

Thorin ran his hand over Fili's brow soothingly, quietly murmuring, “Deep breaths Little Lion. Deep breaths.”

Fili gave a small nod, doing as his Uncle said. It took a few moments, but the pain eventually receded to a dull throb.

“It's hurting you again.”

Fili shook his head. “I can handle this. It's just a dull throb.”

“That wince wasn't from a dull throb Fili.”

Tauriel's sharp ears had picked up on the conversation, quickly glancing at the two of them, before asking Kili to show her the archery range. She knew this was a conversation for Thorin and Fili alone.

Thorin watched as the two youths left, giving a small nod of thanks to Tauriel before looking back at his nephew.

“Don't lie to me Fili. We can't help you if you hide your pain from us.”

Fili looked up at his Uncle, his good mood gone. “You can't help me anyway Uncle. I was only half-asleep and just because you leave the room doesn't mean I can't hear you. I know that Tauriel is only holding off the pain. She can't fix my back.”

Thorin sighed and put his pipe down. “Lord Elrond...”

“Won't be able to help me. Neither will the mysterious Lady of the Golden Wood.”

Thorin let out a deep sigh, looking at his clasped hands. Fili watched his Uncle silently, almost begging for Uncle to yell back at him. He wanted to fight, to scream, to _rage_.

“It can't hurt to ask them for their advice or aid Fili.” Thorin looked up at his nephew, his eyes pleading for him to understand. “They've lived for thousands of years. They might have some knowledge we don't.”

Fili glared at Thorin. “It might not hurt you, but it hurts _me_ ,” he snarled. “ _I'm_ the one who's back feels like it's ripping open. _I'm_ the one who's been in pain for months. _I'm_ the one still suffering because of Azog!”

“Enough!” Thorin roared as he jumped to his feet.

“No!” Fili yelled back. “I'm _hurting_ and you know Tauriel and Oin can't help me anymore but you still won't let Oin fix my back! Kili knows they can't help me, he's just holding onto a child’s hope, so _why_ are you making me wait?” Fili tried to push himself into a sitting position, only managing to raise himself a few inches before he fell back into place with a sob. “ _Please_ Uncle....I just want it to _stop_.”

Thorin quickly but carefully gathered Fili up in his arms as the damns broke free and his nephew sobbed into his chest.

“It hurts so much Uncle. I just want it to stop. _Please_ make it stop Uncle.” Fili hiccuped as Thorin held him tighter, rocking him gently. “It's....not......fair. It hurts so much. He's dead but he's _still_ hurting me. Why it is still hurting me? _Why_? What did I do to deserve _this_?”

Thorin held Fili as tight and as close as he dared to. “You did _nothing_ to deserve this, you hear me? _Nothing_. I want to make it stop.” He gently bumped his forehead against Fili's. “If I could trade places with you Little Lion I would do so in a heartbeat. You _deserve_ to live in happiness and in peace. You _deserve_ to live a life that isn't tainted by that foul monster. And you _will_. I _promise_ you you will live in peace and happiness soon.”

Thorin took a deep breath, but he couldn't stop his tears from coming. “It's a fools hope, but I'm _begging_ to Mahal that one of the Elven healers will be able to help you. I would do _anything_ to help you. I would bend over and kiss Thranduil's pale prim ass if that was what it took.”

Fili let out a quiet laugh and wiped at his face.

“If I let Oin help you, you'll be in bed for months and you have so much life in you. It's selfish to make you wait, I know that, but I _need_ to know I've done everything I can to help you before I let Oin fix your back.”

Fili nodded, but he couldn't stop the tears. “Hey, hey, hey I've got you Little Lion.” Fili nodded but continued to cry.

“I _know_ you're angry Fili. I _know_ you want to scream and rage at someone. I know because I've been there. But you _will_ make it through this. You are a Son of Durin. We do not run away from a fight. It's not in our blood. And this is a fight you will win.”

Fili shook his head and let out a broken sob. “No it's not Uncle. I can't even sit up on my own.”

“Yes you will,” Thorin told him. “Many a dwarf would have given up by now. They would have given up months ago. _But you are still fighting_. You are a strong dwarf and don't you dare ever think otherwise.”

“But-”

“Not all fights are physical Fili. The hardest battles one will ever fight are the ones you fight within yourself. Your mother raised you to be a strong dwarf and I know you have made her proud.”

Fili was still crying softly into Thorin's chest and was quiet for a few minutes. Thorin continued to rock him gently, letting his words sink in and hoping they would give his nephew strength.

“I miss her,” Fili whispered so quietly Thorin almost missed it.

Thorin pressed a kiss to his brow, “I know lad. And she misses you.” He looked out the window at the quickly fading light. “She'll be here soon enough.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record in this 'verse nudity among dwarves is normal and socially acceptable at bath time, even among family members. 
> 
> Dwarflings are notorious for streaking through the halls to avoid said bath time. 
> 
> The Royal Family is quite possibly the worst offenders.

A knock at the door woke Thorin. He grunted in response, running his hand through Fili's hair when the lad whimpered quietly in his sleep. Fili snuffled his face into Thorin's tunic but thankfully stayed asleep.

The door opened and Thorin looked up to find Bofur looking at him apologetically. Thorin gave him a small nod and Bofur approached the bed as quietly as he could. The miner had deep bags under his eyes and looked like he could use a week of sleep and a good ale or ten.

“We finished not an hour ago,” Bofur told him with a large smile.

Scratch that. Thorin was commissioning a river of ale to run through Erebor for Bofur.

Thorin felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Thank you Bofur."

The miner gave him a small nod, his eyes flicking to Fili. “I've got servants bringing fresh towels and soaps to the baths right now. Everything else is done for you.”

Thorin gave him a small nod of thanks and Bofur nodded in return before he quietly left the room. He looked back down at his sleeping nephew, the small smile on is face fading as he saw the tear tracks that still covered Fili's face.

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. The night before had exhausted Fili in every way possible and the lad had cried himself to sleep in his arms. Thorin had done what he could, holding his nephew tightly and murmuring soothing nonsense into Fili's golden hair.

Fili and Kili would never admit it anyone, but the lads always felt safest when they were surrounded by their Uncles arms. They wouldn't even admit it to their own mother, but Dís knew everything when it came to her boys and had told Thorin years beforehand.

It was always easy to tell whether the lads were scared or hurt. If they were hurt, they went to their mother. She could soothe any hurt, fix any wound, and wipe away all the tears with kisses. If they were scared, they went to Thorin.

Their fearless and indestructible Uncle Thorin. The hero of Azanulbizar, the fearless King of Durin's Folk, the hero of all their bedtime stories. Thorin and Dis had listened to countless arguments of “NO IT'S MY TURN TO BE UNCA THORIN!” To the lads, nothing could hurt them if they were in their Uncles arms.

In the past few decades, the lads had stopped running to both their arms, determined to prove to everyone around them they were adult's despite the fact that Fili had only just come of age and Kili was still two years away from celebrating his coming of age. He could count on his hands how many times the lads had come running to him in the past two decades.

For Fili to be like this meant that the lad was scared beyond belief.

Time was running out for Fili and Thorin knew he wouldn't be able to wait very long for replies from the Elven rulers.

Fili snuffled again, his eyes slowly opening. His normally pale blue eyes were bloodshot and swollen, making him look years older than he really was.

Thorin carefully carded his hand through Fili's loose hair, quietly murmuring to him to go back to sleep. Fili just gave him a small shake of his head and a small smile graced Thorin's lips. Stubborn lad.

They lay in silence for a few more minutes, giving time for Fili to wake properly while Thorin continued to run his hand through Fili's hair. It was a right mess, his braids long since fallen out and his hair mussed beyond belief. It needed a thorough washing and fresh braids.

Thorin heard Fili's stomach rumble, which Fili tried to cover up with a cough. “Do you think you can eat lad?”

Fili shook his head again. “Hurts too much.”

Thorin nodded, not willing to push the subject on his exhausted nephew. “Okay. I'll have Bombur send something up to you later if you do get hungry.”

Fili nodded half-heartedly, but Thorin doubted the lad would actually eat something. He'd eaten some yesterday a few hours after Tauriel's help, but Fili needed to eat more if he was going to survive this. He'd eaten less while they had been traveling through Mirkwood, but the lad hadn't been wounded. Pain could sap energy like nothing else in the world.

“I've got something I want to show you, lad. Let's get you sitting up.” Fili nodded again and Thorin took that as acceptance for him to sit up, gently supporting his nephew as he did. Fili let out a whimper, biting his lip as he tried to silence it.

Thorin carefully put his arm around Fili's shoulders, encouraging Fili to lean into him. “Do you think you can walk lad?”

He could practically see the war raging in his nephews head. Fili was stubborn to a fault, like most of Durin's line. As heir to the throne, Fili hated nothing more than being seen as weak. When Thorin had carried his nephew from the Council Chambers the previous week, it had been the first time he had held the lad in his arms like that in over six decades, when the lad broke his leg after falling from an apple tree. The only reason he had been able to even do it was because Fili had barely been able to form a coherent thought.

But walking would hurt him. Thorin knew it would. And Fili knew it too.

Fili swallowed loudly as Thorin allowed him to think. “I want to try,” Fili eventually told him and Thorin nodded in acceptance.

“At your pace Fili.”

Fili nodded. Thorin felt as if he was watching Fili break his own pride. “Can.....can you help me stand?”

Thorin smiled sadly. “Of course Little Lion.”

He stood slowly, Fili leaning on him heavily as he did so.

“Just put one foot in front of the other,” Thorin gently encouraged. “I'll guide the way.”

Fili nodded again, breathing heavily already.

It took a long while, the short trip taxing his poor nephew's body to its limits. Thorin was grateful the Royal Hall's were absent of any guards, having a feeling that Bofur was to thank for it as well.

Bofur was getting a statue in his honor.

Thorin desperately wanted to sweep his nephew up into his arms, but Fili held out, giving his Uncle a fierce glare when Thorin made an attempt to pick his nephew up. “No,” he had snarled. “I can do this.”

Thorin just nodded. He couldn't deny his nephew this. He knew this was something Fili had to do for himself.

Eventually, they were standing in the Royal Baths, and Thorin gently encouraged Fili to look out from where his face was buried in Thorin's tunic.

“Look Little Lion.”

Fili looked at him, trying to understand where they were in his pain-induced fog. He blinked, but the fog didn't go away. He blinked again and realized that they really were surrounded by actual fog. No steam, he realized as he noticed just how warm this room was. Pleasantly warm.

“Where are we?” he quietly asked his Uncle.

“The Royal Baths. Bofur has been leading the repairs on them all week.”

Fili's brain slowly absorbed what his Uncle said and then was hit with a sudden realization. “You...” he looked up at his Uncle, “you did this for.... _me_?”

“I told you I would do anything to help you lad.”

Fili looked away from his Uncle briefly, “But this.....”

Thorin squeezed his nephews shoulders gently. “ _Anything_ lad.”

Fili buried his face in his Uncle's tunic again. He _wouldn't_ cry dammit. “Thank you,” he choked out, trying to hold in his tears.

“Anything for you Little Lion. Now let's get you into the water.”

Thorin helped Fili sit at the edge of one of the pools that he knew had seats carved into the stone itself, but before Thorin could tell Fili to remove his clothes, the lad had slid himself in.

Thorin's chastising was cut off as Fili sighed in relief, the lad closing his eyes as the warmth of the water almost immediately began to soothe his back.

“Fili,” Thorin gently said, not moving from where he was. Fili looked up at his Uncle and gave him a sheepish smile. Thorin smiled in return before nodding down at Fili's sleep pants. “You'll want to get out of those before they chafe your legs.” He pointed to the corner of the pool near them. “If my memory serves right, that corner has a seat carved into it so that you can recline in the water comfortably. Use the water to support yourself and I'll join you shortly.”

Fili nodded, slowly using his upper body to move into the corner and found the seat. He unlaced his sleep pants and shrugged them off with some difficulty. Maybe sliding into the water clothed hadn't been his best idea, but the hot water had been right there and he hadn't been able to stop himself. He tossed his wet pants and underpants away from himself onto the stone floor, closing his eyes as he allowed the water to do its work.

He felt the water move around him a few minutes later and he reluctantly opened his eyes to find his Uncle standing next to him. “How's your back?”

Fili gave him a small smile. “It's feeling better.”

Thorin gave him a nod as he sat down in the water next to his nephew. “Excellent.”

Fili looked around him again, the pain no longer distracting him from taking in his surroundings. “Are those windows?”

Thorin nodded. “They are. In the warmer months, you can open sections of them to let some of the hot air out and let a warm breeze in. For now, you just get a view of the snow-covered land outside the mountain.”

“I thought they would have been destroyed when Smaug came.”

“Only a few cracks miraculously enough, making the repairs easy enough for Bofur's men. The real challenge was finding where the cracks in the pipes were. Those were destroyed in the Worm's assault on the Mountain and they had to be repaired before the water would fill the pools again.”

Fili looked around him, wondering how in Middle-Earth he was going to repay Bofur for this.

“Bofur outdid himself.”

Thorin nodded in agreement. “That he did.” He smiled fondly at his nephew. “You'll spend a lot of time in these pools, once we get your back sorted.” Fili looked down, but Thorin quickly reached out and made Fili look at him. “None of that now Little Lion. We _will_ get it sorted, and these pools _will_ speed your recovery. I may not be a healer, but I do know that much. And I fully expect you and your brother to beat the others in chicken fights in the larger pool.” That got a genuine smile out of Fili.

“After all, you have to maintain our families reputation. Your mother, Uncle Frerin and I were undefeated in that regard.”

Fili laughed at that and Thorin felt his heart swell with happiness. “That's only because amad batted her eyes at Dwalin and Balin says he would just fall over.”

Thorin rolled his eyes. “First of all, your mother doesn't batt her eyes at anyone. She just runs your ass over. Second of all, that is not the point. We were still undefeated.”

Fili chuckled. “Whatever you say, Uncle.”

Thorin did the completely kingly action of sticking out his tongue at his nephew as he reached for a bottle of soap. “Now lets tackle that mane of yours, Little Lion.”

Fili groaned loudly.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Fili had decided that Kili was currently his new pillow and refused to let his brother move from his side. Tauriel had just finished rubbing his back down with the athelas water and salve and he was comfortable for the first time in days.

A gentle tugging at his head told him that Thorin was putting fresh braids into his now clean hair. It had taken the better part of an hour for Thorin to clean his hair in the baths this morning, it was so knotted and tangled. The braiding was a soothing motion, making him think back to when Thorin would braid his hair for him every night when he was a child. Thorin still helped braid his hair occasionally and was always more than willing to help Fili tackle his brother so they could put braids in his rats' nest.

His stomach rumbled loudly and he could feel everyone's eyes immediately fall on him.

Well, he _was_ hungry.

“Uncle Thorin,” he quietly murmured, “I'm hungry.”

The hands in his hair briefly faltered before they resumed their work. “I'll have Bombur send something up for you as soon as I'm done.”

Not twenty minutes later a laughing Bofur was telling everyone how Bombur had barreled over everyone on his way to bring Fili his food. And he hadn't spilled a drop either. Fili let out a small laugh as he sat propped up against Kili, slowly sipping the marrow-rich broth Bombur had brought him.

Bombur had slaved for days trying to find something that the lad would be able to eat without upsetting his stomach. Fili couldn't afford to throw up any of his food, he was already thinner than he should have ever been.

Bombur's hands were fidgeting with his apron, his anxiety through the roof as he hoped he had found the solution. Fili was halfway done with the mug and gave Bombur a grateful smile. “It's delicious. Thank you.”

Bombur grinned in return and let out a sigh of relief. “You're mighty welcome lad. I have even more down in the kitchens. I'll bring up another bowl for ya later.” Fili paled slightly and Bombur hurriedly added, “Ya don't have to eat it right away lad, but it'll be there if ya want it.”

Fili nodded in thanks as he took another sip of the broth. Kili was watching his brother carefully, mentally calculating how quickly he could get the bucket out from under the bed if Fili looked like he was going to be sick.

He breathed in deeply, taking in the rich smell of the broth. “It smells delicious brother.”

Fili immediately moved the cup away from his brother. “Mine!”

The others in the room laughed and Kili blushed. “I wasn't gonna take it or anything,” he grumbled to no one in particular.

Fili cracked a smile as he continued to drink his broth. Soon enough the combination of the warm bath, soothing herbs, and hot food in his belly had Fili nodding off and someone took the mug from his hands and helped him slide back down into bed so that he could rest his head on his brother's stomach.

He heard a small laugh come from Tauriel. “It looks like that tour of Erebor will have to be rescheduled.”

He felt Kili shrug and he tightened his arm around his brother's waist. “My Kee.” Granted he wasn't hurting but he wasn't above using his injury to keep his current pillow.

Kili laughed and ran his hand through his brother's hair. “I'm not going anywhere Fee. Now go to sleep.”

Fili grumbled out some nonsensical words and a few minutes later he was snoring softly.

Tauriel smiled softly at the brothers as she sat at the edge of the large bed. The brothers had a truly deep bond, one that she had first noticed in Mirkwood. She supposed it was because they were uncommonly close in age. From her knowledge of dwarves, it was more common to have a few decades between siblings than merely a few years.

“How were the archery ranges yesterday Kili?” Thorin asked as he smoked his pipe in his armchair.

Kili grinned at Thorin. “You should have seen the other dwarves faces Uncle. Priceless. You'd think they'd never seen an elf in their life.”

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “They probably haven't Kili.”

Kili rolled his eyes in return and they began to banter back and forth. Thorin eventually managed to get them quiet down so they wouldn't wake Fili, but then made the mistake of asking who had won.

Tauriel immediately declared herself the winner, which Kili argued against of course. “She lies Uncle! We tied!”

“I outdid you in the obstacle course.”

“You grew up in trees! _Obviously_ , you were going to win that! I outdid you in accuracy.”

Tauriel huffed. “Fine. We tied.”

Thorin chuckled around the stem of his pipe. “He's the best dwarven archer this Age has seen, make no mistake about that Lady Tauriel. He's been shooting off arrows since he could walk. Taught him myself, until his skill outmatched me, and I was one of the best dwarven archers here in Erebor before the Fall.”

Tauriel nodded and smiled softly. “Even by Elven standards, he is accomplished. I would love to watch him compete against some of the best of our archers. It would be hard to say who would win.”

Thorin puffed out his chest in pride. “When the day finally comes and Erebor is fully restored, I might have to do that. A friendly competition between neighbors.”

Kili snorted. Friendly competition his hairy ass.

Thorin shot his nephew a small glare. “I can be civil. I am the King after all.”

“Didn't you tell Thranduil that you would throw shit on his ancestors?”

Thorin shrugged as Tauriel stared at the king in shock. “He pissed me off.”

Tauriel shook her head. She would never understand dwarves.

The discussion soon turned to future games Erebor might hold, possibly as soon as this Durin's day if they could repair the areas in time.

Eventually, their was a knocking at the door, but before anyone could respond the door opened, revealing Balin at the door, holding several documents in his hands. Behind him was Dwalin who was holding a barrel over his shoulds and several mugs in his hand.

“Duty calls,” Balin stated as he stepped into the room and walked over to Thorin. He shoved the papers into the King's hands and then collapsed back into an armchair.

Thorin grumbled as he tried to prevent the papers from falling out of his hands, holding his pipe between his teeth as he tried to read them.

Dwalin plopped the barrel down on a nearby table, earning a loud SHHHHHH from everyone in the room when it made a loud thunk. He waved them off and Tauriel watched as he pulled the tap and out poured......ale?

Dwalin filled the mugs in his hands, wordlessly passing one to Thorin and Balin. He looked at Tauriel, silently questioning if she would like a mug as well. She gave a small shake of her head, so he simply filled a mug up for himself and happily plopped himself down on the couch.

“Thanks for asking if I wanted one Dwalin.”

Dwalin shot the youngest prince a glare. “After the feast last month, you'll be lucky if anyone in this mountain lets you drink before your hundredth birthday. It took days to track your drunk ass down. Next time I'm telling the elves to shoot you.”

Tauriel curiously looked at Kili, who was glaring daggers at Dwalin. “It was _one_ day, you old badger.”

“I'm still not doing it again.”

Kili finally noticed the look Tauriel was giving him and he groaned. “I'll tell you later.”

Dwalin snorted. “He got drunk, insulted some of Thranduil's guards, and then ran off laughing. We found him sleeping in the ale cellars holding a bottle of wine the next night.”

“What Dwalin is failing to tell you Tauriel,” Thorin commented, “Is that dwarven hangovers can last for days.”

“Three days,” Dwalin replied with a shudder. “Worst week of my life.”

“Aye,” Balin said. “Dís never did let us forget that.”

Thorin let out a shudder this time. “You didn't live with her. I was cleaning the house for two weeks as punishment.”

“I want to know this story!”

“Not until you're married,” All three dwarves replied in unison.

Kili huffed and glared at all of them. “Fine. I'll just ask amad. She loves to tell Fee and I embarrassing stories about the three of you.”

“She'll _never_ tell you this story lad,” Thorin replied.

“We'll see about that.”

Dwalin drained his mug, letting out a belch before addressing Thorin. “When was the last time you sent a Raven to Dís?”

“About two weeks ago now.” Thorin absently replied as he signed one document and passed it to Balin. “They were resting a Beorns for a few days before they left for Mirkwood.”

Balin cocked an eyebrow at Thorin. “You haven't exchanged letters since.”

“No.” Thorin wrote something down on another document and scratched out another section and handed that to Balin as well. “The Ravens refuse to fly below the tree line of Mirkwood. She knows that. She'll send us a Raven as soon as the caravan has made its way out of the forest, which won't be another week or so.” He balled up another document and threw it in the fire.

“You don't think the Ravens would make an exception?” Balin pressed. “After all Dís is the Princess of Erebor.”

Thorin shook his head. “I haven't asked. You know how demanding those Ravens can get.”

“Oh Mahal's flaming tits!” Dwalin groaned as he sat up.

Tauriel looked at Dwalin in shock as Thorin looked at his friends with a confused look.

“What my brother is tryin' to get at you thick headed idiot, is that you mean that Dís doesn't know that _her son_ has been all but confined to his bed for the last week, his back hurtin' him beyond belief and that your only hope for helpin' him besides cuttin' the lads back open is waiting for replies from two elven leaders hundreds of leagues away? Have you lost your fuckin' mind?”

Thorin groaned as Kili looked at his Uncle like he was stupid. “Do you have a death wish Uncle Thorin?! You know how amad is!”

Tauriel looked at Balin, very confused and feeling like she had missed something very important, besides the fact that apparently, Fili's mother knew nothing about his condition.

Balin took a swig of his ale and gave her a fond smile. “There are two things you need to know about Dís. One, that those two boys right there,” Balin pointed to Fili and Kili, “are the most important things in the world to her. Two, you can't hide anything from her. She will find out. And if she finds out that hid something from her that involves those lads, Mahal have mercy on your soul.”

Balin looked at Thorin, “Which begs the question of when exactly are you planning on telling her?”

Thorin groaned, running his hand over his face. “When she sends the Raven that they've made it through Mirkwood.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes. “You weren't plannin' on tellin' her and you know it.”

Thorin shot his friend a glare as Kili groaned.

“She's leading a caravan of hundreds of dwarves-”

“And one hobbit,” Balin helpfully added.

Thorin balled up another document and threw it at Balin. “From Ered Luin. They've been on the roads for six months and she has enough on her shoulders already. I don't want to add to that weight.”

He looked at Fili and quietly added. “I know Dís needs to know, but she _can't_ help him. She's still leagues away from Erebor and all she'll do is worry.” He let out a deep sigh. “As soon as I know she's out of Mirkwood, I'm sending riders out to meet her and bring her here as fast as they can.”

“She's still going to be mad Uncle Thorin,” Kili said quietly.

“I know Little Wolf,” Thorin replied. “I'll fight that battle when she arrives.”

“A hundred gold coins says amad wins,” Fili murmured so quietly that only Kili heard it.

“You're on brother,” Kili murmured just as quietly, running his hand through Fili's hair. “Now go back to sleep.”

Fili was snoring softly before he even finished his sentence.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was easy enough to find Fili and Kili. Probably the easiest it had ever been to find them, as there were only two places they could possibly be. The baths or Fili's room and everyone knew which one Fili currently preferred.

Tauriel pushed open the door to the baths and she smiled as the warmth from the baths quickly surrounded her. It was quickly replaced by a look of horror as Kili went running past her, naked as the day he was born and jumped into the pool.

“KILI!” Fili yelled as the wave of water sloshed over him. “I swear to Mahal I will drown you if you do that again.

Kili surfaced and stuck out his tongue at his brother. “Don't be such a grump. You'd be doing the same thing if you could!”

Fili crossed his arms in a huff. “Once my back is better I'm going to drown you.”

“Fratricide is illegal.”

“So is being a pain in the Royal Heir's ass.”

Kili swam over and threw his arms around his brother in a hug. “Awwww thanks, Fee.”

Fili tried to shrug Kili off, but Kili was stubborn and held on until Fili finally relented and hugged his brother back.

“Was that so hard now?”

Fili shoved Kili under the water in response.

Tauriel coughed loudly. “I hate to stop you in your fun Fili, but I'm afraid Thorin currently needs Kili.”

Kili surfaced with a loud squawk and spat out some water. “You ass!”

Fili grinned innocently. “I don't know what you mean brother dear.” Fili gestured to Tauriel. “You know you shouldn't say such rude things about me in front of guests. What kind of impression would that give them?”

Kili glared at Fili and splashed water on him. “That you're an ass.”

Fili chuckled, which Kili ignored as he swam up to where Tauriel was standing at the edge of the pool. “Why does Thorin need me?”

“He didn't tell me,” Tauriel lied. “Just that he wanted to speak with you in the Council Chamber.”

Kili pulled himself out of the pool and Fili stifled his laugh by shoving his fist into his mouth as Tauriel blushed.

“Who else is there?” Kili sat down on a nearby bench and began to dry himself off.

Tauriel was looking anywhere but at the naked dwarf in front of her and Fili thought he was going to die of happiness. “Dwalin and Balin are there as well. Oin to I think.”

Kili threw the towel into the nearby bin and grabbed his clothes, hoping all over the place as he roughly jerked them on.

Fili had never seen a person so red in all his life. He was biting his fist so hard he was surprised he hadn't drawn blood.

“Why couldn't he just come here?”

Tauriel was staring at the ceiling, praying for strength. “Because water and documents are a bad mix.”

Kili finally managed to lace up his pants and threw his tunic over his shoulder. He looked at Fili and pointed his finger at him menacingly. “This isn't over.” He then turned back to Tauriel and subtlety motioned for her to follow him.

“Can you stay with him until I return?” He quietly asked. “He tends to fall asleep in the baths and it really would be a shame if Erebor's Heir drowned in the baths. I'd have to make up something much better to put on his tombstone and it would take a lot of yarn to convince Ori to alter the history books.”

Tauriel nodded. “Of course I can.”

Kili grinned and hugged her tightly. “Thank you Tauriel.” He let go of her and frowned slightly as he took in her face. “You should take off your coat. Your face is as red as a garnet.”

The door slammed behind Kili and Fili lost it. Tauriel swung around and glared daggers at him. “ _What_ is so funny dwarf?” she seethed.

Fili was laughing so hard tears were running down his face. “I can't.....breathe!” he managed to laugh out.

“I will drown you myself.”

Fili only laughed harder. “You're.....face......priceless.”

Tauriel only glared harder at him. Fili really was trying to stop laughing, but then Tauriel crossed her arms in annoyance and Fili lost it all over again. He'd never seen an elf _this_ annoyed before.

He heard Tauriel muttering to herself in Elvish and he was fairly certain she was cursing him out in Sindarin. Eventually, he managed to stop laughing. “I'm sorry,” he chuckled. “It's just that I've never seen nudity bother a person so much.”

He thought for a moment. “Well, besides Bilbo, but he's all prim and proper.”

Tauriel shrugged. “Cultural differences I suppose.”

Fili nodded in agreement as Tauriel walked over to where he was sitting. She blushed slightly and averted her eyes as she neared the pool's edge.

“Can you pass me a towel?” he asked. “Kili claimed all the ones we had over here earlier.”

Tauriel nodded and tossed him one from the rack. Fili pulled it into the water with him and covered himself. He might have thought it was funny but he didn't want to make Tauriel unnecessarily uncomfortable.

Tauriel gave him a sheepish smile as she tossed her coat to the side, unlaced her boots and rucked up her leggings. She put a dry towel on the pool's edge, sitting down on it and happily sliding her legs into the warm water.

“I take it that elves don't bathe together then?” Fili asked with interest.

She shook her head. “No, bathing is a private matter. Elven homes have their own private baths like your rooms do.”

“Only the nobility and royalty have private baths in their homes. It's a luxury that we can afford, as it is quite expensive to reroute the water in the mountain. Even then, we prefer to bathe together.”

“Why?”

Fili shrugged. “It's just how it is. It's considered a time for family bonding.”

Tauriel cocked her head. “From what I've seen, most dwarven families already have extremely deep bonds.”

“We do have deep family bonds. You won't really see it in the baths here until more of all our families arrive, but in the public baths you'll often see families sitting in a row, helping to clean each other's beards and hair."

Fili smiled as memories flashed in front of his eyes. “Especially when the families have children. After the Fall, most of the men had to work jobs far below their stations to make ends meet. Most dams worked as well when they could, but if they had little ones the men were less willing to employ them as it was harder to hide that they were female. It was easier after Uncle got the surviving dwarfs settled in Ered Luin. Uncle and my adad would usually work all day so that amad could stay home with me and Kili when were little. Bath time was always our favorite time of the day because we knew our entire family would be together. It was when Kili and I would be taught our family braids and when Uncle and adad would play with us.”

Tauriel smiled at him fondly. “I can see now why it is so important to you.”

Fili smiled in return. “Nudity isn't frowned upon in dwarven society because of it. The first time we all bathed together during the Quest I thought Bilbo was going to die of a heart attack. His eyes almost popped out of his head.”

Tauriel snorted. “Did he ever get used to it?”

“Ehhhh, kinda. He eventually stopped blushing but he still isn't as open about it, which we respect. He at least tried to hide his embarrassment. Once he returns to Erebor I'm sure he'll grow more used to it as time passes."

He slyly looked at Tauriel, “Just like you will.”

Tauriel sputtered. “I....I.....who says I'm staying in Erebor?”

“That ball of energy I call my brother, who we all know you're in love with.”

Tauriel blushed again, but for an entirely different reason. “I don't think I will be able to stay. I promised Legolas that I would help him find a certain Ranger.”

“Who we all know you've already found,” Fili remarked. “Your promise was fulfilled, so why not stay here in Erebor for a while?”

Tauriel stared at the water in front of her.

“You've been on the road for almost a year Tauriel. I think you've earned the right to take some time to rest.”

Tauriel shrugged noncommittally.

“Tauriel, you've been named a dwarf-friend by the King of Durin's folk. The direct descendant of Durin the Deathless. There is no higher honor in our culture than that. You would be an honored guest here.”

“Some of Dain's men don't like me.”

“And they can shove it up their ass. Dain likes you, and he doesn't like anyone.”

Tauriel looked up at him in disbelief. “He called me a woodland sprite the last time he saw me.”

“I never said he was good at showing he likes people. He's my Uncles cousin. Thick-headedness runs in the family.”

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “I'll think about it."

Fili gave her a dry look. “If you think you're leaving this mountain without getting past Kili think again. You only got away with it last time because he was stuck in bed. He pouted for days afterward.”

Tauriel resumed her staring at the water.

“He cares about you a lot Tauriel,” Fili quietly said. “He wants the chance to spend time with you and get to know you more. Because you two spending time together while you're trying to help me doesn't count. Every time he got a letter from you he would smile for days afterward.”

Tauriel looked up at him, her face slightly confused.

“I know he told you that you make him feel alive, which isn't true. He's always been full of life. Since the day he came screaming into this world, he has always been full of life. What he meant to tell you was that you've woken a part of him he didn't know he had.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know that dwarves have Ones right? The one person we're destined to love forever.”

She nodded.

“The problem with Ones is that the majority of dwarves are men. Only a third of our population consists of dwarrow dams and they don't always want to marry. Many dwarves choose to marry their craft instead. As a result, many dwarves resign themselves to living out their lives alone.”

“Do dwarves ever marry those that aren't their Ones?” she asked quietly.

Fili shook his head. “It's incredibly rare. If it does happen, it's between two dwarves who have already lost their ones, but found companionship in each other.”

Tauriel was starting to pale. “Do you think that I'm your brothers One?”

Fili let out a deep breath. “I do.”

Tauriel paled even more. “I'm an elf though.”

“I know. It's rare but Ones can be of different races. Uncle found his One in Bilbo after all.”

“I'll live forever.”

“Doesn't matter. That's between you and Kili to discuss.” Fili leaned forward and caught Tauriels hand. “I know this is a lot to take in, but just _talk_ to Kili.” She looked at him and he squeezed her hand encouragingly.

She let out a deep breath and squeezed back. “Thank you _mellon_.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Fili started to drift off to sleep. “Do you have a One?”

The question jerked Fili out of his stupor. “Umm....I'm not sure actually.”

“You make it sound like dwarves know instantly though.”

“Most of the time yes. For me it's complicated.”

“How so?”

“She hates me.”

“I'm sure that's not true.”

“She threw a badger at me! You know how vicious those things are?”

“I'm well aware. But you love her?”

Fili nodded sheepishly.

“So why did she throw a badger at you?”

“I was young, cocky, and Thorin had just officially named me as his Heir.” Fili huffed and crossed his arms. “It was at the feast after the ceremony and I saw her. Of course, my brain decided to stop working and I made a complete fool of myself which resulted in said badger being thrown at me. Kili said it was the highlight of the decade.” He sank down further in the pool. “I still can't figure out how she got that badger.”

“And you haven't seen her since?”

Fili shook his head. “Not really. She refused to speak to me and she left for the Iron Hills a few days after the feast. When she did visit I made sure we were surrounded by people and that I was never in her throwing range again. It's been about a decade since I last saw her in person.”

“What's her name?”

“Zara, Daughter of Lord Zorin in the Iron Hills. He's one of Dain's best friends. He actually fought in the Battle of Five Armies but I don't think you met him.”

Tauriel shook her head. “The name isn't familiar.” She couldn't help but smirk at the sulking prince in front of her. “The Iron Hills aren't far from here. Surely your Uncle could convince her father and her to visit.”

Fili quickly shook his head. “The last time Uncle and Zorin were in the same room two hands, six toes, a nose, and my mothers' favorite vase were broken. _It's not a good idea_.”

“Your Uncle doesn't like Zorin?”

Fili shook his head. “They tolerate each other on their best days. Zorin had a crush on amad when they were children so Uncle never liked him much.”

“It's not like your mother married him.”

“Uncle is over-protective at the best of times. He get's possessive at his worst. Ask Bilbo next time you see him.”

Tauriel shrugged. “You've retaken the Mountain and done the impossible. You were officially crowned Heir of Erebor earlier this year. It's not like she can ignore you now.”

“Oh yes, she can! Titles don't mean _anything_ to her unless you've earned them, not just inherited them.” A sudden realization hit Fili. “No wonder amad likes her so much. Anyway, unless she thinks I've earned my title, she'll ignore me if she can.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “If she doesn't think you've earned your title by now, I don't think anything will.”

“Gee thanks,” Fili replied sarcastically. “That's _really_ encouraging.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zara is an O/C because Fili needs some love to, but it's going to be more awkward love because thats the best kind. I swear that this family is terrible at flirting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day. Happy New Year Everyone.

“Are you trying to piss of Tauriel?” Dwalin asked as Kili walked into the Council Room shirtless.

Kili blinked. “Huh?”

“I don't need a homicidal elf in these halls. We've got few enough dwarrow dams as is. Now put on your damn shirt.”

Kili blinked again but pulled on his shirt. “Why would you have a homicidal elf in these halls?”

Dwalin put his face in his hand. “Oh lad, you're hopeless.”

Kili poked his head out of the top of his shirt. “Huh?”

“I know I taught you more words than that laddie,” Balin said with a roll of his eyes.

“You're a Prince of Erebor in his prime, walkin' around shirtless,” Dwalin explained. “What few dwarrow dams there are here will try to claim you as theirs eventually until you and Tauriel are officially courtin'.”

“Oh.”

“So glad I spent all those years tutoring you and expanding your vocabulary.”

Kili rolled his eyes and slumped down in his chair. “Whatever. So what is this all about? Tauriel didn't know.”

“She just said that so she didn't have to explain anything to your brother,” Balin replied.

Kili thought for a moment before his face fell. “You have replies from them?”

Balin nodded. “Aye lad. They arrived not an hour ago.”

Kili closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He already knew in his heart what the replies would say, but he still had to ask. “Can they help him?”

The old dwarf shook his head sadly. “No lad, they cannot.”

Kili looked around the room helplessly, looking to his Uncle last. Thorin was leaning forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees as he looked down at the letters in his hands. He watched as a tear slid down his uncle's face and fell onto them.

“Uncle?” he asked quietly.

Thorin took a deep breath and handed the letters to Kili. “I'm sorry lad.”

Kili quickly read through the letters, his desperation growing with every word he took in. Condolences, possible herbal remedies, but ultimately neither of the strongest elves in Middle-Earth could help his hurting brother.

While Lord Elrond's letter was straight and to the point, more formal than anything, the Lady Galadriel explained in her letter that while she wished she could help Fili, neither Elvish medicine nor magic was a cureall. If Fili's wound had been inflicted by a Morgul blade, they would have been able to help, but this was just a war wound, albeit a terrible one, but even they could not undo what the body had done.

Kili let the letters fall from his hands as he closed his eyes, trying to hold his tears at bay. “That's is then. They were our last hope.”

He breathed deeply for a few minutes until he thought he had his emotions in check and he looked up at Thorin. “When will you do it?”

“Tomorrow morning. I won't make the lad wait any longer. Oin's getting everything ready right now.”

Kili nodded. “What about amad? Does she know yet?”

Thorin nodded. “I sent riders out less than an hour ago. They'll meet her at the edge of Mirkwood and bring her straight here.”

“There's a storm brewin' Thorin,” Dwalin remarked. “A nasty one from what we can tell. And we have to assume that they're still in Mirkwood since we haven't received a Raven from her yet. Unless they get out of that forest _today_ , it could be _days_ before Dís can make it back to the mountain.”

“Dain's given us some of his battle rams. They'll be able to get her here as faster than ponies. It's the best I can do in these circumstances. The riders have a Raven with them that they will send back to Erebor as soon as they have Dís.”

Balin nodded. “We'll have scouts posted on the wall at all times watching for it.”

Thorin nodded and clapped his hand on Kili's shoulder. “It's going to okay lad. Fili is a strong dwarf and he'll make it through this with our support.”

Kili nodded. “When are you going to tell Fili?”

“After we get this all sorted. He doesn't have to worry about anything other than getting better.”

Balin took a seat in his chair and took a sip from the goblet in front of him. “This storm rolling in is going to complicate things slightly. The mountain will get even colder and Oin says Fili won't be able to go shirtless like he has been for the past three weeks. He'll get sick since his body will be too busy fighting off a possible infection in his back. We'll have to make sure we have enough firewood to keep his rooms incredibly warm. Not to mention it's most likely going to cut us off from Dale and herbs that Oin might end up needing. He has a good enough stock between his and Tauriel's herbs, but it's still a possibility.”

“Can't Fili stay in the baths for a while if he gets cold?” Kili asked. “The steam alone is warm enough.”

“Absolutely not laddie,” Oin said gruffly as he walked in the room. “I can't stitch him back together after this. It'll just make the scar tissue reform and the lad will be right back where he started. I have to use a paste to seal his back and the humidity from the baths would undo it. It'll be a good two weeks before he can set foot in them again.”

Oin looked at Thorin. “I've got everything ready to go. Bring him to me as soon as he's awake, but he can't eat after dinner tonight. Only water and even that will have to stop after midnight. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to take the tissue out since I don't know how attached it is to his muscles. Either way, the lad will have to stay in the healer's wing overnight where I'll have multiple eyes on him. So long as he doesn't have a high fever, I'll allow him to come back to his rooms and spend the rest of his recovery there.”

Thorin nodded in understanding. Oin's medical decisions were the only ones in all of Middle Earth that could override his authority. Thorin knew better than to ever argue one of Oin's decisions though.

“I ran into Dori on the way here and I've got him puttin' some shirts together for Fili to wear while he's recovering. I'd rather nothing touch his back, so he's going to be spendin' the next two weeks lying on his stomach like he has been. Once he's out of bed we'll discuss how we're going to go about helping his muscles regain their former strength.”

He looked at both Thorin and Kili now. “He'll have to stay in bed for two weeks, but at least once a day he will _have_ to walk around his room. Otherwise, his muscles will stiffen too much and cause him even more pain. And he's goin' to fight us on this because the first few times are going to _hurt,_ but this will be somethin' the lad has to do on his _own_. We can help him sit up since that will be next to impossible for him to do on his own, but the rest will have to be all _him_.”

Oin sighed. “I know how much you both love the lad, and it will be hard to see him like that, but it will be for his own good.”

“We understand Oin,” Thorin answered. “We are at your command in this.”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken Kili and Thorin hours to get Fili to sleep the night before, the lad so was so scared and nervous. It had been next to impossible for him to get comfortable. It had taken much coaxing and many promises just to get Fili to settle down. Eventually, the lad had fallen asleep between the two of them and neither one of them had dared to leave the bed. They knew that if they left, Fili would immediately sense the loss of his family. They were his shields against the world that was determined to keep hurting him.

Thorin carried Fili down to the healer's wing the next morning, the lad shaking so badly he couldn't even walk on his own. Kili had been right behind him, giving his brother a long hug before letting Thorin take him further into the wing where Oin was waiting for him.

Thorin set Fili down on the table, but before he could move away Fili locked his arms around his Uncle, refusing to let go of him and Thorin's heart broke at the sight of his terrified nephew. He wrapped his arms around his shaking nephew, gently bumping his forehead against the lads.

“It's alright Little Lion. _Everything_ is going to be okay,” Thorin gently whispered to his nephew. “I'm going to be right next to you when you wake up. You won't be alone, I promise.”

Oin came over a bottle in his hand which he held out to Fili. “Everything is goin' to be fine lad. You're Uncle wouldn't be letting me do this if you wouldn't be. Now drink this, and drink _all_ of it.”

Fili gave the bottle a nasty look, but shakily took it from Oin and swallowed it down in one gulp. Thorin took the bottle from the lad's hands and set it aside as he held his nephew in his arms.

“We need to get the lad out of his shirt before he falls asleep.”

Thorin had nodded and had helped maneuver a quickly fading Fili out of his shirt. He handed it to one of the assistants, who folded it and set it aside. A few minutes later Fili was sound asleep and Oin had taken Fili from his arms with a promise of getting Thorin as soon as he was done.

Nearly four hours later, Oin finally emerged from the surgery. Kili had been pacing the floor endlessly since he had left his brother and Thorin was certain the lad needed new boots. Thorin had gone through his entire pipeweed supply while waiting. 

They practically bowled Oin over when they saw him. “Get off me!” He held out his arms and pushed them back a bit. “The lad is fine! He's still asleep, but he should wake soon.”

Kili looked at Oin, his eyes wide and innocent. “Can..can we see him? Please?”

Oin nodded. “But only if you stay quiet and calm, understand?”

They both nodded and Oin led them to the room where he and his assistants had moved Fili a few minutes before. One of the assistants was still there, standing in the corner as he rolled some bandages. With a wave of his hand, Oin dismissed him.

Fili was laying in the bed, with a large pillow supporting his front and several more at his back, effectively barricading him in place and preventing him from moving in his sleep. They had dressed Fili in one of the shirts Dori had made for the lad last night, the material soft and thick so that the lad would stay warm in the cold mountain. It was slit down the back so that Oin would have easy access to the wound, without forcing the lad to remove his shirt every time Oin needed to check his back. It had small strips on it so that it could be loosely tied back up when Oin was finished examining the lads back. 

He motioned for Thorin and Kili to take seats in the nearby chairs, which they all but fell into. “That lad is strong,” Oin began. “The scar tissue wasn't just digging into his muscles, it was digging into his _bones_.”

Thorin and Kili both grimaced in sympathy. “But you got it all?” Thorin questioned.

“Aye, I did. It won't bother the lad again. Minimal scar tissue will form this time."

Thorin smiled as he gently ran his hand through Fili's hair. “Thank you, Oin.”

Oin nodded and gave them both a small smile. “The worst is almost over for the lad. I'll have him causing havoc in these halls soon enough.”

Kili let out a small laugh. “I look forward to that day. I've got plans.”

"I'm sure you do lad."

A healer stuck his head in the room and asked Oin for help with something, and the old healer departed with a small nod of his head.

They both watched over Fili but their sleepless night soon caught up with poor Kili, who was fighting to stay awake in the chair next to Thorin. One of the assistants noticed and gently nudged the tired prince to the corner where they had set up a pallet. Kili tried to fight them, but the assistant was having none of it and pushed him down onto the pallet and tossed a blanket over him. Not a minute later Kili was snoring softly.

A little over an hour after Oin had left them, Fili started to stir, letting out a tiny whimper. Thorin quickly took the lads hand and moved so that he was at eye level with Fili. “Fili, can you hear me?”

Another small whimper.

“It's okay lad. Can you open your eyes for me?”

It took several long moments, but Fili finally managed to open his eyes. They were glassy and filled with pain and it took a long while before they focused on Thorin. When they finally did Thorin gave him a warm smile. “That's my brave Lion.”

“H-hurts.” Fili whimpered out.

“I know lad. Just hold on and I'll get Oin.”

He made to get up, but the weak grip Fili had had on his Uncles hand was suddenly an iron one. “D-don't go.”

Thorin looked between his hurting nephew and the door. “Oin! Get in here!”

His shouting woke Kili, who bolted up in his sleep and looked around with confusion. When his eyes fell on his brother he scrambled off the pallet, almost tripping over his blanket in his haste to get to his brother.

Oin quickly walked in. “I'm not deaf laddie. No need to shout!”

“More like _selective_ deafness,” Thorin retorted. “Fili is awake.”

Oin looked at the lad, who looked like a right ball of misery. “How bad is the pain lad?”

“Bad.”

“On a scale of one to ten lad.”

“Six.”

Thorin squeezed his nephew's hand. “Fili don't lie to us.”

Fili let out a shaky breath. “Nine.”

Oin mixed some herbs together and poured them into a cup. “This will help the pain.” Thorin helped support Fili's head as Oin held the cup to Fili's lips. “Drink it up, lad. It won't put you back to sleep, but _don't_ fight it either. Sleep will help you heal faster.” Fili nodded and did as he was told.

Once Fili was comfortable again, Kili sat beside his brother, holding his hand and softly telling him stories from their childhood. The pain medicine soon began working and an exhausted Fili was eventually sound asleep.

Kili and Thorin spent the rest of the day watching over Fili in shifts, with Tauriel eventually joining them as well.

It was approaching dusk and Fili had woken once more, his pain waking him from his restless sleep. Oin had given him another pain tonic, one that would eventually put Fili to sleep. “Can you eat anything lad?” Oin asked. He wanted to get food into the lad before sleep took hold, and he was wary of letting the lad go more than a day without food in his condition.

Fili shook his head. “I'm not hungry.”

Thorin ran his hand through Fili's hair soothingly. “Just a slice of bread Fili. Please.”

Fili let out a shaky breath but nodded in agreement. They managed to get him to eat two slices of bread with a thick coating of butter before the lad fell asleep. The poor lad couldn't get comfortable though and woke up every so often. Thorin began to softly hum the lads' lullaby under his breath in a desperate attempt to get the lad to sleep peacefully.

It was late when Balin came to the healer's wing and found the little family. Thorin looked up at him, exhaustion clouding his face and making him look decades older than he did. He nodded at Balin, silently telling him to tell him whatever he needed to.

“The Raven just arrived,” Balin said quietly and Thorin sat up a little straighter. “She's on her way.”

Thorin let out a relieved sigh. “Thank Mahal. How long before she arrives?”

“Tomorrow night at the earliest. This storm is raging, but they are determined to get here as soon as they can. You know Dís. She would cross Mordor barefoot without hesitation to get to those lads.”

Thorin gave his old friend a small smile. “Aye. She loves them more than anything.” Fili moved slightly in his sleep, letting out a whimper as the small motion aggravated his back. Thorin quickly began humming, ensuring that the lad wouldn't wake from his much-needed sleep. “The lad needs her now more than ever.”

Balin gave Thorin a sad smile. “Aye. Dwalin is waiting at the Gate for her. As soon as she's within sight of the Mountain we'll know and he'll bring her straight to the lad.”

Thorin snorted. “More like she'll threaten to remove his beard if he doesn't.”

Balin made a face. “Wouldn't be the first time she's done it.” He clapped Thorin on the shoulder. “Stay strong Laddie. The worst is almost behind us.”

With that, the old dwarf left and they were once again alone. Thorin sat quietly by Fili's bedside, holding the lad's hand as he whimpered in his sleep. Kili and Tauriel were asleep on a cot in the corner. It had been a long day for all of them, and the night looked to be even longer.

“Hold on Little Lion,” Thorin murmured. “Your amad is on her way.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dís rode like the Wargs of Gundebad were behind her. She had to reach her son.

The dwarves Thorin sent to meet her were riding behind her, begging her to slow down so they could keep up with her. She threw a fierce glare over her shoulder and only urged her Ram on harder.

Erebor was slowly rising before her, The Lonely Mountain disappearing into the dark sky above her. She had left Bilbo behind hours ago, telling him to lead the Caravan to Erebor as she jumped astride the extra Ram the dwarves had brought. He had nodded and urged her to ride as fast as she could.

The snow was starting to fall thicker and faster, the storm that had begun the night before creating a veritable hell of a landscape to cross. The temperature was well below freezing and the ground was quickly freezing over. More than once she thought even the sure-footed Rams would fall on the slippery terrain. But they were strong animals, like the dwarves that had tamed them.

Her cloak wiped out in the strong wind behind her and she roughly grabbed it and wrapped it around herself. Nothing needed to slow the Ram down. She dug her heels into the animal's side. “Faster! Come on faster!”

The Ram snorted and put on another burst of speed. They passed the ruins of Lake-Town, the once great trading port nothing more than a pile of wet, charred wood. She paid it no mind. She was mere hours away from her injured son.

She growled under her breath. Thorin was a _dead dwarf_ when she got her hands on them. He had promised that neither of her sons would come to harm and he had broken that promise. Many times over if Bilbo's account of their travels were accurate.

Bilbo had spent weeks trying to get her to see reason, but she refused to listen to _any_ logic until she had seen her sons herself. Bilbo understood where she was coming from though. He would kill _anyone_ who put Frodo in harm's way. Which included her thick-headed brother.

Dís smirked to herself. Thorin was in for a surprise when Bilbo finally arrived in Erebor. One that was long coming and well deserved. She hadn't understood the reason Bilbo had insisted on the brief detour at first, but once he had explained his intentions, well, she really couldn't say no to it.

She was well aware that all three of the idiots had been injured during what was now called The Battle of Five Armies, but she had received multiple assurances from Bilbo, Thorin, and the lads themselves that they had healed fine and were very much alive, no need for her to kill them. She silently seethed to herself. One or more of them had lied to her and she very much doubted it was Bilbo, as he had left Erebor eleven months ago. That left her idiot brother and her two sons.

Thorin had written to her many times, but for every letter she received from her brother two came from her precious boys. Both of them assured her they were fine and recovering well. Something hadn't sat right with her when she failed to receive a reply from them before she entered Mirkwood, but anything could have prevented that. They were Princes of a recovering Mountain and they no doubt had many responsibilities in helping revive it to its former glory. All through Mirkwood something had felt wrong and it wasn't just the forest. She knew that something was wrong in Erebor, but she couldn't figure out what until she'd emerged from the forest, exhausted, to find half a dozen dwarfs waiting for her. The leader of them had approached her, telling her that her son needed her, and that was how she now found herself riding hard towards the mountain.

The ruins of Dale were in front of them and Dís steeled herself to barrel right through them. She had no patience to deal with the Men, not when her son needed her. Let the guards deal with them. The streets were empty as she rode through them, but she heard many guards order her to halt which she ignored. She heard several exasperated cries of, “MY LADY!” which she also ignored.

She was no ' _Lady'_. She was Dís, Daughter of Thrain, Son of Thror, and Princess Under the Mountain and she took orders from _no one_. Not even the King Under the Mountain could command her. Did these men really she think she would stop for them? She was older than their great-grandfathers and they were mere _children_ in her eyes.

She quickly passed through Dale, leaving her guards behind her as they attempted to calm down the people of Dale. The path before her was clear. Even though the harsh wind was blowing snow in her face, she could see the braziers lit on the battlements rising above her.

She was _home_.

She crossed the newly repaired bridge, her battle ram jumping over the two guards in her way. She leaped off the ram, pulling back the hood of her cloak as she declared, “I am Dis, Daughter of Thrain, Son of Thror, Princess Under the Mountain and I command you to take me to my son _now_.”

“No need to be makin' my men piss themselves, lassie. I'll take you to Fili myself.”

Dis turned away from the cowering guards to face Dwalin. “I'll do worse to those who stand in my way.”

Dwalin chuckled as he hooked his hands in his belt and walked up to her. “A fact I am well aware of lassie.”

She smiled at him and as soon as he was in arms range, she grabbed his beard and pulled his face down to hers. “Take me to my son now or I will cut off your beard.” She pointedly glanced downwards. “Among other things.”

“Don't be cruel now, ya know how much you like that thing.”

“ _Try me_. I can find a replacement for that. _You_ can't.”

She flicked out one of her many hidden knives and poked Dwalin in the chest with it. “ _Now, take me to my son_.”

“Well, now I know where Fili learned to hide all his knives.”

Dís poked him again.

“Take it easy with that lassie. Now if you'd kindly let me go I will take you to your son.”

Dís sheathed her knife and let Dwalin go, gesturing for him to lead the way. The guard quickly led her through the hall and up to the Royal Halls. There was light coming from only one room and she immediately made to reach for the door, but before her fingers could close around the handle Dwalin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away.

“Dwalin let go of me! My son is in there!”

Dwalin ignored her, pulling her away and pinning her up against the wall and trapping her hands above her head where he knew she couldn't reach her knives so she couldn't stab him.

“Listen to me for a minute, before you run in there in a rage.”

Dís kicked him in the shins.

“You'll have to do better than that, _now listen to me,_ ” Dwalin growled dangerously. “Your son is exhausted and in pain. He's been in pain for _weeks_. He's barely eaten and has barely slept. Oin cut open his back yesterday and took out the scar tissue that was diggin' into his _bones_. His muscles were so stiff he could barely move at one point. They moved him back to his rooms earlier today, but they _just_ got him to sleep. If you go in there out for blood, you _will_ wake him up and undo _all_ the hard work your brother and youngest have done to make him comfortable.”

Dwalin loosened his hold slightly on her wrists as if the weight of the past weeks had hit his shoulders all at once. “You can kill Thorin later Dís, but your son _needs_ you right now. Thorin's done everything he can, but he's not you. Not to mention that your youngest son needs you right now too. He's always seen Fili as being indestructible and this has shaken the lad more than he wants to admit. All three of them need you right now.”

Dís gave him a small nod. “Thank you Dwalin.”

Dwalin smiled in return as he released her and stepped back.

WHACK!

“Never pin me against a wall without my permission again.”

Dwalin rubbed at the quickly growing egg on his head. “Remind me of this the next time I say I missed you.”

Dís rolled her eyes and walked past Dwalin, wrenching open the doors to her sons' room. The intense heat of the room hit her first, followed by the whispered sound of her name. Thorin was sitting beside her Golden Lion, a look of relief on his face.

She carefully approached her brother, shedding her cloak and dropping most of her weapons into a nearby chair. She couldn't help but smirk at her brothers' relieved smile. King Under the Mountain and he was scared of his little sister.

She looked from Thorin to the bed and laid her eyes on her son for the first time in nearly two years. She sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully cupping Fili's face in her hand. “Oh Fili, what has the world done to you?” she whispered to no one in particular.

Deep bags were under his eyes, his face pale and gaunt. He looked like he had lost far to much weight, but she couldn't be certain with the loose shirt he had on. The braids the lad usually wore with pride were nowhere to be seen, his golden mane instead gathered into a high bun on his head. Even his hair looked pale, his mustache braids droopy and lifeless.

“My Little Lion,” she murmured as she gently rubbed her thumb over his cheek. “My brave Little Lion.” She watched over her son for a few minutes in silence, until she was fully convinced Fili was alive and would remain so.

She sat back up and stood back up. She looked at Thorin, who had remained silent since her arrival. “Can I see?” she asked quietly.

Thorin nodded and moved to the other side of the bed. He began humming quietly as he undid the strips holding Fili's shirt together and gently parting the fabric. Dis had seen many grievous injuries in her lifetime and was not a person who turned away from the sight of blood. She was a Daughter of Durin.

But at the sight of her son's back, she had to look away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she steeled herself to look again. Her son had faced down Azog, the reason half her family was dead, and survived the monsters brutal attempt to murder him. She owed it to her son to look.

She turned back and took in her sons back. There was a strange paste holding her sons back together instead of the usual stitched. The skin around it was aggravated, red, and she had no doubt that it was extremely sensitive to touch right now. A few stray droplets of blood had escaped the paste, but other than that the wound was clean.

“Why didn't Oin use stitches?” she quietly asked her brother.

Thorin took a cloth from a nearby bowl and gently wiped away the blood. “Stitches would cause scar tissue to form again. The paste is like a glue, holding the wound closed instead.”

She nodded as Thorin retied the strips of fabric back together.

“Where's Kili?”

Thorin sat back down in his armchair. “In his room. Dwalin practically had to drag the lad out of here to get some sleep. He was driving himself insane trying to help his brother.”

Dís nodded. “Filis always watched out for him. He's never had to watch out for Fili before. Kili doesn't know what to do.”

Thorin closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. “It's been a rough couple weeks for both of them. And they've still got a few more to go before we can put this behind us.” Thorin looked at his sleeping nephew fondly. “But they'll make it through like they always do. They're made of strong stuff, just like their mother.”

He smiled at Dís and she wiped a tear from her eyes with a small smile. “Don't try to sweet talk me. I'm mad at you.”

“This is no sweet talk sister. You've raised those boys well and you should be proud of them.”

She looked at her sleeping son. “I am. I'm very proud to call them my sons.” She yawned as her exhaustion began to catch up with her. She hadn't slept in two days.

Thorin stood and walked over to her, gently tugging her out of her seat. “Come on, time for you to get some sleep sister.” He began removing the leather armor she was wearing and she made no move to stop him. After assuring herself that her son was alive, she had found her strength and willpower to stay awake had quickly fled. Thorin tossed the armor to the side and gently pushed her towards Fili. “There's plenty of room on that bed for you and nothing would make Fili happier than to wake up next to his mother. Now get!”

Dís grumbled as Thorin grabbed a few extra blankets from the edge of the bed and tucked them around her. “I'm not a child.”

“No, you're my little sister who has just traveled across half of Middle-Earth and raced dozens of leagues to get to her son. Now get some sleep.”

She carefully maneuvered the pillow at Fili's front away from him, so that she could hold him in her arms instead. The lad snuffled in his sleep but otherwise made no indication that he knew what was happening around him. Thorin moved the pillows at Fili's back so that they were closer to him before he rearranged the blankets around the lad as well.

She heard Thorin toss another log on the fire as she focused on her son, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Heavy footsteps told her that Thorin hadn't left yet before Thorin bumped his forehead against hers. “Sleep sister. Healers will check on him in the night, but they will not wake you.” She nodded and Thorin kissed the top of her head and Fili's as well before he retreated back to his armchair.

Fili's soft breathes in her ear were like a lullaby and she happily let sleep claim her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on the Dis/Dwalin train.
> 
> I know i've spoiled you all with multiple chapter updates in the past two days, but my next update won't be until Sunday night due to the fact that I have work tonight, tomorrow morning and tomorrow also happens to be my birthday so I will be out celebrating.
> 
> By celebrating I mean getting my Smaug tattoo and quite possibly drinking in excess.


	11. Chapter 11

Fili didn't want to wake up. Waking up would mean that the pain tonic had worn off and that his back was hurting. Instead, he cuddled his pillow closer and tried to fall back asleep. If only his pillow would stop moving.

Wait a minute.

WHY WAS HIS PILLOW MOVING?

His eyes shot open and he looked up into the smiling face of his mother.

He blinked. She was still smiling at him. He blinked again but she was still there.

“Amad?” He asked hesitantly.

This had to be a dream. She wasn't due for another few days, not with the raging storm Uncle Thorin had told him about.

“Good morning Little Lion,” she replied with a soft smile, brushing a lock of hair out of his face.

She _was_ real. “Amad!” He yelled happily, throwing his arms around her and hugging her as tightly as he could.

His mother laughed happily and hugged him back. “I missed you Fili.”

“Missed you to amad,” he mumbled into her shirt as she carded her hand over his hair. He fisted his hands in her shirt, determined to not let her go for a long while. “When did you get here?”

She carefully rearranged the blankets around them, her eyes briefly flicking down to Fili's back. “Late last night. I didn't want to wake you or your brother. You both needed the rest.”

Fili looked around his room, his eyes falling on his Uncle who was sprawled out on a couch. He wasn't moving. “You didn't kill Uncle did you?” he asked quietly as he looked up at his mother. “He wanted to tell you, but the Ravens wouldn't fly into Mirkwood.”

Dís chuckled and pressed a kiss to his head. “No I haven't killed him yet, but we'll see about that later.”

“I bet Kili you would win.”

“Smart lad.”

Mother and son shared a fond smile and a head bump. A groan came from the direction of the couch, and they both looked over to Thorin, who was trying to stretch his back.

“Mornin' Uncle Thorin.”

Thorin groaned as his back popped. “Mornin' lad. How's your back feeling?”

Fili grimaced slightly as a bolt of pain raced up his back. “It's hurting,” he mumbled into his mothers' shirt. “And my back itches. A lot.”

He made to scratch at his back, but Dís quickly took her son's hand in hers. “Don't touch it, love. Let your Uncle look at first.”

Fili nodded and sunk further into the warm blankets as Thorin began to undo the strips on his shirt. Thorin winced in sympathy as he undid the last one and carefully pushed the fabric aside. He didn't know how the lad wasn't screaming right now, but he wasn't going to take the time to find out. In the lads' efforts to hug his mother, he had torn part of the wound open and a small trickle of blood was making it's way down the lads back.

Thorin shared a concerned look with Dis over the lads head before he cleared his throat. “I'll be back in a few moments Fili. Oin's going to want to look at your back.”

Fili looked up at his mother. “Is something wrong?” he asked in a small voice, terrified to know the answer.

She quickly cradled his face in her hand. “No love, nothing is wrong,” she gently reassured him.

“You're lying,” Fili replied, his eyes sad and hurting.

“Fili, when have I ever lied to? _Truly_ lied to you?” Dís asked him, flicking her hand behind her back for Thorin to get Oin while she had Fili distracted. “Think Fili and tell me when I've ever lied to you.”

Fili thought for a long moment before he let out a sigh and petulantly answered, “Never.”

“Exactly. It's nothing to concern yourself over, we just want Oin to take a look at your back for us.” Fili grumbled and she carefully cuddled him closer. “Trust me and your Uncle Little Lion.”

He nodded and one of his hands latched on to her braids. Dís smiled and she gently ran her hand over the uninjured part of his back. “You'll have to tell me your side of the Quest soon; I've only heard the tale from Bilbo's point of view.”

“He made us sound like morons didn't he?” Fili accused with a grin.

“Did your brother truly yell that he had huge parasites?” Dís asked with a grimace.

Fili nodded. “In his defense, he was trying to convince the trolls not to eat us.”

She groaned and put her hand on her face. “And he will be ruling Erebor by your side one day.”

“It's not like he said Thranduil had parasites. He still has potential for being a diplomat.”

“Thranduil _is_ a parasite.”

Fili laughed and nodded in agreement. “When will Bilbo be here?”

A worried look crossed his mothers face and her eyes flicked to the door.

“Amad?”

“I left him in charge of leading the caravan here. It'll take them at least three days to get here with this storm. I hope he can handle it.”

Fili rolled his eyes. “If Uncle Bilbo can handle Uncle Thorin I think he can lead a caravan of dwarves no problem.”

“'Uncle Bilbo'?” Dís questioned with a smile.

“Everyone knows Uncle Thorin and him are stupid in love amad. It's just a matter of time. And he came _back_ ,” Fili pointed out. “He always complained about missing his armchair, his garden, his books, everything about The Shire. And then Uncle goes up to him and just asks him to come back and that was all it took for Bilbo to give up _everything_ in The Shire. He loves Uncle Thorin.”

Dís gave her son a mischievous smile. “He didn't give up everything in The Shire. He refused to leave without a few very important things. It's part of why it took us so long to get here.”

“What was worth the delay? Surely he didn't delay you just so he could bring an extra book or two?”

She just smiled at him. “He'll be here soon enough and find out then.”

“Please amad? What if I can't see it because I'm stuck in bed?” Fili pleaded.

“We need to work on your manipulating skills love. They've gotten rusty in our time apart and it wouldn't do for you to become King without them. Look at the trouble your Uncle lands himself in because he can't figure out how to direct people.”

“Thank you for your overwhelming support sister,” Thorin remarked dryly, coming to stand at the foot of Fili's bed with his arms crossed and glaring at Dís.

Dís gave him a very rude gesture in response. Oin bustled in behind Thorin and glared at Fili, who shrunk into his mothers side. The movement made him realize something hot was slowly making it's way down his back.

“What's on my back?”

“Blood laddie,” Oin replied with a grunt. “This is why you aren't supposed to be moving a lot. You tore the wound open.”

Both Thorin and Dís both glared at Oin and his tactlessness.

“Don't glare at me like that. I warned you about this. Now don't move while I try to fix this.”

Fili grimaced and let out a tiny whimper as he felt the skin on his back being gently pulled apart. Dís cradled his head against her chest, holding him in place as she watched Oin fix her sons back. The healer gently swiped a salve over the open wound and her son gripped her shirt so tightly his knuckles were white.

Oin motioned Thorin over to him. “I'm going to need you to hold Fili still.” He pointed to Fili's hips and legs. “Hold him there. Dís keep holding him like you are. Alright lad, this is going to be the worst part. When I tell you, breathe in and then out when I tell you, understand?”

Fili gave a small nod, feeling his Uncle and mothers grip tighten on him.

“Breathe in.”

Fili did so and he felt Oin push the raw skin on his back together and it _burned_. He struggled to get away from the pain, but he was no match for three full-grown dwarves. He couldn't escape this pain.

“Scream it out.”

Fili obeyed, letting out a scream that could be heard in Erebor's deepest mines.

Kili and Tauriel both sat up in bed, staring at each before they both shouted, “Fili!” and bolted out of Kili's bedroom. They ran through Fili's open door and Kili immediately ran to his brothers' side and grasped his hands. “Keep breathing, Fili, it's okay, just keep breathing. We're all here, it's going to be okay. Just keep breathing.”

A few tears escaped Fili's eyes as the pain finally overwhelmed him and he passed out.

Kili frantically looked up at Oin. “He passed out!”

A hand carded through his hair gently. “It's okay Little Wolf. He'll be fine.”

Kili looked up, thinking it was his Uncle, but only to see his mothers tired smiling face. “Amad?!” He threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. “What....what are you doing here? Uncle said you wouldn't get here until later tonight.”

Dís smiled as her youngest pulled away from her slightly. “I was told my sons needed me. Nothing could stand in my way after that.” She glanced down and then back up at Kili. “Careful love, you're squishing your poor brother.”

Kili jumped back and quickly apologized to his unconscious brother. She smiled at him before her eyes fell on the she-elf in the room.

She was wearing a much larger version of dwarven clothing, the large tunic coming down to her knees and hanging off one of her shoulders. The soft leggings were obviously of dwarven make and her hair was pulled back into a single messy sleep braid, except for a braid that marked her as a dwarf-friend on the side.

Kili noticed his mothers look and quickly stood up. “Amad, this is my friend Tauriel.” He smiled at his mother, his eyes begging her to be nice. He stepped back and took Tauriels hand, and Dís felt her eyebrows disappear into her hair. “Tauriel, this is my mother Dís.”

Tauriel bowed her head respectfully. “It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness, although I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.”

Kili nervously watched as his mother nodded her head in return. “Well met Lady Tauriel. It seems I owe you much for all you've done for my family.” Kili glanced at his Uncle, who looked equally confused. Amad _never_ indebted herself to people.

Tauriel shook her head. “You owe me nothing. Everything I did, I did because they are my friends.”

“So where are you staying?”

Kili and Thorin both froze. Mahals Great Balls.

“I have a room down the hall.”

Oh no. She lied. _She lied_. Kili was a dead dwarf beside an equally dead elf. CRAP. Kili was desperately trying to think of how he was going to save this. Well, _technically_ Tauriel hadn't lied. She did have a room down the hall. She'd only spent a handful of nights there since her arrival two weeks ago, but it wasn't a complete lie.

His mother didn't like technicalities though.

They were screwed.

“You got here at the same time and your room is across the hall.”

Thorin knew that look in his sisters' eyes. Shit. She knew. But Kili didn't know she knew. His poor nephew was walking into a trap.

“Must be that elven speed we've always heard about,” Kili quickly replied. “Anyway amad, we should really get dressed and get some food for Fili.” Kili grabbed Tauriels hand and gently pushed her behind him and he backed them up towards the door. “We'll be right back amad. Missed you lots but duty calls for the Prince of Erebor! Bye!”

“Freeze you brat.”

“What's that? Coming Dwalin!” Kili slammed the door shut behind him as they escaped.

Dís growled dangerously, trapped as she was by her oldest son. “Thorin.” Thorin suddenly found his nails incredibly interesting. “Thorin.” He continued to ignore her.

“Oin could you please pass me that bowl.”

Oin did so with a smirk.

“Thank you.”

WHACK!

“The hell was that for!?”

“Don't ignore me then,” She retorted with a glare. “Now tell me why she was in my son's room.”

“She's _just_ an elf Dís, one that I named dwarf-friend.”

“I couldn't give a flying fuck as to whether she's an elf or not. What I want to know is why you've allowed my son, who is not legally an adult, to have a girl in his rooms!”

“She's over 600 years old Dís. I don't think the term 'girl' really applies to her.”

“Oin give me something else to throw at him.”

“I could have you charged with treason.”

“Ha! I'd love to see you try. Now answer me! Why was she in his rooms?”

“Because she's his One!”

“I swear to Mahal Thorin that if I end up a grandmother before they hit their first century-” She paused for a moment. “Wait, she's his _One_? _How_ is she his One? She's an elf!”

Thorin threw his hands up in the hair. “I don't know Dís, maybe it's because Mahal has a bad sense of humor. My One is a Hobbit of all things!”

Dís huffed and glared at her brother. “I swear to Mahal that if I'm a grandmother before they hit one hundred you will regret it. Your One is a vindictive hobbit. Don't think I won't get him to help me.”

“He wouldn't do that to me,” Thorin replied with a satisfied smirk. “He loves me too much to ever hurt me.”

“Care to make a bet on that brother?” Dís replied back.

Thorin's smirk turned into a glare. “No.”

“She doesn't spend the night in his room anymore. He's still two years from being of age.”

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. This was going to be a long day.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Take it slow Fili,” Kili gently advised his brother as Fili slowly steeled himself to leave his bed for the first time since his back had been cut open. “Do what you can, we'll help with the rest if you need it.”

Dís was sitting behind Fili, ready to catch him should he fall or lose his balance. Thorin was standing behind Dís, ready to pull her back should she try to help the lad when he didn't need the help.

Fili gave his brother a small nod as he moved his arms and began to push himself into a sitting position, pulling his legs up to the edge of the bed. His back was burning as unused muscles were now forced to move for the first time in days. Oin had warned him that the first time he made himself leave the bed would be both the hardest and most painful time but that he _had_ to do it on his own. The old healer had allowed him two extra days of rest due to the fact that he had torn open his back, but that meant instead of allowing his family to help him the first time, he now had to do it all on his own.

It had taken nearly two hours for them to convince Fili that he could do this, that he wouldn't tear open his back again, that he wouldn't fall, or anything else he could come up with to try and get out of it. Fili knew that Oin had already warned Thorin and Kili he would fight them to get out of this, so he had turned to his mother, hoping that he would be able to use her motherly love to get out leaving his bed. He had almost done it to until his Uncle and brother had stepped in and ruined _that_.

His arm muscles were burning as he was finally able to push himself into a full sitting position and he was breathing heavily. He couldn't decide if he should have been frustrated with himself or proud of the fact he had done it all on his own. He hadn't been independent in weeks, the pain forcing him to rely on everyone around him for help. It had been a large blow to his pride, having to do so. He had been raised to be King of Durin's folk after Thorin. He wasn't supposed to rely on people this much, they were supposed to rely on him. He was supposed to be the person doing the helping, not _needing_ it.

A gentle touch to his knee brought him out of his brooding and he looked up from where he was glaring at his hands and into his brothers' eyes.

Kili was kneeling in front of him, grinning proudly at Fili. “You're halfway there brother.” He rose to his feet and held his arms out, giving Fili the option of using them to heave himself to his feet. Fili gladly gripped his brothers' arms and Kili braced himself as his brother used all his strength to his slowly pull himself up. Kili's grin widened and he bumped his forehead against Fili's. “I told you that you could do this!”

Fili grinned and bumped his forehead against Kili's in return. The affectionate gesture made black dots swim in front of his eyes though. He must have moved too fast and he gripped Kili's arms tightly to try and prevent himself from falling.

Thorin had to put his hand on Dís' shoulder to hold her in place as Fili wavered slightly. “Let him do this,” he murmured quietly so that only she could hear. She gripped the sheets beneath her, willing herself to let her son do this without her help.

Kili easily stepped forward to take his brothers' weight and hold him steady. “Take a minute to get used to standing up.”

Fili took a deep breath and nodded as he leaned into his brother slightly. He looked up a few minutes later and gave Kili a small nod. Kili moved to his brothers' side, putting his arm around his brothers' shoulders as Fili wrapped his arm around Kili's waist. “Just once around the room,” Fili told Kili, exhaustion already overtaking him as he made his body work more than it had in weeks.

“Once around the room,” Kili promised as they took a step forward.

Fili's steps were uncertain and wobbly, like a newborn baby's, but he grew surer of himself as he slowly walked around his room. His back was stiff and he found himself leaning on Kili for support. He absently wondered if he could stretch his back or if that would tear the healing wound back open.

Kili led him around the very edge of his room in an attempt to get his brother to keep moving for as long as possible. Fili grumbled under his breath at Kili for it, but he really couldn't fault his brother for it. Oin however, he could blame. Old, deaf, crazy healer. Kili let out a laugh and squeezed his shoulders. “Don't let him hear you say that. He'll throw his ear horn at you.”

Fili rolled his eyes. “He's more likely to force some nasty concoction down my throat in revenge than throw his precious ear horn at me.”

The rugs were soft and warm underneath his feet as he _finally_ made it all the way around the room and was once more standing in front of his bed.

“Can you help me stretch my back,” he tiredly asked Kili. “I think it would help.”

Kili looked at Thorin, not knowing if he could or not. Thorin came over to them and stood in front of Fili. “Hold out your arms for me lad.” He slid his arm away from Kili, who slowly stepped away so that Fili was standing on his own as he carefully raised his arms up as far as he could. Thorin stepped closer and helped Fili raise his arms all the way up, ending with wrapping Fili's arms around his neck. Thorin was almost a full head taller that Fili, so he was stooped slightly. “Hold on while I stand up Little Lion. Kili, stand at your brothers back.”

Kili moved into place and Thorin slowly rose to his full height, his arms coming to wrap around his oldest nephews waist in a loose embrace as he lifted the lad off his feet, stretching his back in the safest way he could. Fili hung on for a few minutes, the relief from the stretch doing wonders for his aching muscles.

Thorin eventually lowered him back down and Fili stumbled slightly as his feet hit the floor, but he was quickly caught by his younger brother. “Alright, back to bed with you.”

Fili happily fell back into his bed, cuddling a pillow close to his chest as Kili pushed the pillows behind him back into place. He blindly grabbed his warm blankets and pulled them up to his chin as he settled in.

Dís brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. “Well done love.”

Fili smiled at his mother in return, before sleepily looking at his Uncle. “'M hungry.”

Thorin grinned at his strong Lion. “I'll have Bombur send up more food to you soon.”

A loud horn echoed throughout the Mountain suddenly and Thorin whipped his head towards the door.

“What's that?” Kili asked.

Dís smiled at her sons before giving her brother a coy smile. “It seems Bilbo has finally arrived.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I needed a filler chapter and I'm exhausted.
> 
> Anyway Bilbo's finally here!!


	13. Chapter 13

Thorin all but ran from Fili's room, choosing to ignore their jeering and laughter. Bilbo was _here_ and he'd waited long enough for his burglar to arrive. Dwalin met up with him on one of the lower halls, smiling as he tried to trip Thorin. “What's got you in such a rush?”

Thorin jumped over Dwalins foot and kept running. “Shut it!”

Dwalin laughed and took off after his King, finally making it to Erebor's main level where the caravan was making it's way in. Balin was already there, directing dwarves on where to go and where to put the many supplies they had brought with them. The old dwarf gave his brother and King an annoyed look. “Act like a King, will you?” Balin muttered at Thorin, which Thorin chose to ignore. Dwalin laughed and Balin turned to him saying, “And you, act like an adult.” Dwalin rolled his eyes at his brother and smirked as he watched Thorin desperately search the crowd for their hobbit.

“Where is he?” Thorin asked Balin. “He was leading the caravan, he should have been one of the first to enter The Mountain.”

“Aye, he was.”

Thorin looked at Balin. “What do you know that I don't?”

Balin ignored him, choosing instead to happily greet their quickly approaching burglar. “Bilbo! It's wonderful to see you again Laddie! Welcome to Erebor!”

Bilbo smiled and hugged Balin, carefully knocking his forehead against Balin's. “It's good to see you again Balin.” He released Balin and greeted Dwalin with a bump to the head and warm smile.

Lastly, he looked to Thorin, who was rooted to the spot. “Hello, Thorin.”

Bilbo was watching him carefully like he was still unsure of his place in Erebor. Thorin could see the doubt starting to cloud his face and he _needed_ to make it go away. He couldn't let Bilbo think he was unwelcome in Erebor when it was the complete opposite. Erebor wouldn't be Erebor without the hobbit who had helped reclaim it.

“Bilbo,” he said a bit breathlessly. “Welcome back.” He took a deep breath. “We....I......I mean we all...ummm.....”

He could practically feel Dwalin vibrating with laughter behind him. He was a _King_ for Mahal's sake. King of Durin's folk and he was a direct descendant of Durin the Deathless. How could he botch this up so badly? Surely Durin hadn't had this much trouble telling his One how he had felt.

“Thorin?” Bilbo questioned gently, looking up at Thorin with wide eyes.

Fuck it.

He grabbed Bilbo by his neck, pulling him forward and into a rough kiss. He poured everything he had into it, his apology, his love, how much he had missed Bilbo, and even he could admit that part of it was desperation that Bilbo would return his feelings.

He felt Bilbo's hands fist themselves in his tunic and grunted in surprise as Bilbo pulled him closer so they were chest to chest, but they didn't break the kiss. It soon became a more gentle kiss, before someone clearing their throat awkwardly behind them forced to break it.

Balin was standing their with his head in his hand while Dwalin was chuckling to himself. Both Thorin and Bilbo suddenly realized that everyone in the hall was staring at them in shock and in some cases amusement.

Thorin cleared his throat and glared at everyone, the dwarves all of a sudden striking up conversations and finding something to do.

Bilbo was grinning up at Thorin. “A simple 'I missed you would have done'.”

Thorin blushed and shrugged his shoulders. “I felt like that worked better.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes as he reached behind his back. “That reminds me, I have something to return to you.”

Thorin smiled lecherously. “Does it involve your tongue?”

WHACK!

Dwalin roared with laughter as his King hit the ground, his oakenshield falling to the ground with a dull thunk beside him.

Bilbo turned away from Thorin and stomped up to a nearby wagon. “ _Pain in my ass, stubborn, hairy, arrogant DWARF!_ I venture across Middle-Earth _three blazing times_ and he thinks he's _soooooo_ clever. He's lucky I don't run him through with Sting.”

Dwalin was laughing so hard tears were running down his face. Thorin was trying to sit up, but it was somewhat difficult due to the fact that he was seeing double. He rubbed at the quickly growing egg on his forehead and looked at what he thought was Bilbo.

“What was that for?” he grumbled.

Bilbo scoffed and reached up to the riders in the wagon. “'What was that for?'” he mimicked in a shrill tone as he lifted the smallest person down and set them on his hip. “I swear dwarfs wouldn't know common sense if it bit them on the butt. Don't you agree?”

The little person nodded in agreement, wrapping their arms around Bilbo and resting their head on their burglar's shoulder.

“No manners at all,” Bilbo grumbled as he stopped in front of Thorin. “For all you talked about dwarves having thick heads, you'd think you'd be fine from a hit like that.”

Dwalin fell to the floor laughing.

Balin stepped around his brother and fallen King. “Who's this?” he asked curiously, gesturing to the small figure in Bilbo's arms.

“Oh, this little one?” Bilbo hoisted the child up into a more secure hold. “This is Frodo. He'll be staying here with me.” He pulled the hood of Frodo's traveling coat off, giving Balin a good look at the boy.

“Is he your lad?” Balin asked curiously. “I don't remember seeing him at Bag-End, but he does have some resemblance to you.”

Bilbo shook his head. “No, he's my...well to put it simply he's nephew.”

Balin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Hobbit families are remarkably complex. Technically he's my cousin, but with all the removals and marriages, it's easier to just say he's my nephew.”

Thorin finally managed to stumble to his feet. “Wait, what's a Frodo?” he asked as he tried to get his brain to start working again.

Bilbo huffed, but the small lad answered him instead. “I'm a Frodo!”

Thorin looked at the child carefully, who was examining him just as closely.

Bilbo watched Frodo fondly. “Frodo, this is Thorin Oakenshield.”

Frodo's eyes widened. “The King?” he loudly whispered into Bilbo's ear.

The older hobbit laughed and nodded. “Yes my boy, he's the King Under the Mountain.”

Frodo looked at Thorin curiously. “Do you have a sword?”

“Aye. It's much bigger than your Uncle's letter opener.”

Bilbo glared at Thorin and put his hand on Sting's hilt. “Size doesn't matter.”

“I beg to differ.”

“ _Thorin_ , do you remember that discussion we had last week about teaching the lads _time and place_ for certain comments?” Balin interjected.

“I vaguely recall it, yes.”

“Then take into account that you have a small child in front of you. Small children are very _impressionable_ and I'm not saving you from Bilbo if he learns something he shouldn't.”

Dwalin burst into another round of laughter.

Thorin glared at his best friend before looking back to Bilbo. “We had rooms prepared for you. I can have another room prepared for Frodo if you wish. We have plenty more available.”

“Nonsense. He'll be staying with me of course.” He brushed through Frodo's curls. “He's far too young to be on his own, not for a few more years at least.”

Frodo suddenly looked up at Bilbo, concern on his young face. “What 'bout Granite, Flint, and Esse? Where are they gonna stay?”

Thorin's face paled as he desperately looked to Bilbo. “Dís didn't..”

Bilbo nodded. “She did.” He whistled loudly and the crowd yelled in shock as three full-grown wolves ran towards Bilbo and Frodo. They began sniffing at Thorin, before leaning down to sniff at his boots. Thorin quickly batted them away with a glare.

“NO! I just got this pair you mangy brats!” All three wolves gave him lopsided grins and wagged their tails. “Don't even think about!”

Flint bumped his wet nose against Thorin's chest, before jumping up to lick his face. The other two followed suit and Thorin went down in a pile of hairy limbs and slobber. “DWALIN!”

Dwalin thought he had broken ribs he was laughing so hard.

Bilbo and Frodo laughed loudly before Bilbo called them off. Granite licked Frodo's foot, the child shrieking with laughter before making grabby hands at the largest wolf. Bilbo easily set the lad down on the wolf's back, the lad grabbing onto the fur at the wolf's shoulders as if he did it every day. Looking at how easily the wolf accepted the extra weight, Thorin was fairly certain that the wolf had carried the small hobbit much of the way across Middle-Earth. The other two took up spots nearby Frodo, looking very much like the overgrown guard dogs they were.

“So where is Fili?” Bilbo asked. “Is he alright?”

Thorin nodded, making his vision swim slightly. “Aye, he's doing fine. He's exhausted, but he'll be fine.” He gestured towards the stairs. “Follow me.”

Bilbo looked behind him, “But the caravan.....”

Balin gently shoved Bilbo towards the stairs with a smile. “Go on laddie. I can handle this.” He looked down at his wheezing brother. “I've got this moron too.”

Bilbo smiled and stepped around Dwalin, the wolves following behind him as they made their way up the stairs. As they reached the third level up, the wolves suddenly started yipping, and Bilbo grabbed Frodo off of Granite's shoulders right before they took off running.

“What was that about?” Bilbo asked as he hitched Frodo up in his arms.

Thorin smiled. “They picked up Kili's scent.”

Back in Fili's room, Kili suddenly heard a _very_ familiar sound.

“MY BABIES!” Fili groaned and Dís smiled as Kili jumped off Fili's bed and threw the doors open. Tauriel had no idea what was happening and was very alarmed when Kili was run over by three extremely enthusiastic wolves. She jumped to her feet, getting ready to pull them off of Kili, but Dís quickly waved her off. “It's fine Tauriel. He's their Papa and they've missed him dearly.”

She looked back to Kili, who was laughing as the three wolves licked him and gently nipped at his hair and clothing. “I missed you, Granite,” he gushed to the largest one as he scratched the animal's neck. Another one shoved his head under Kili's arm and demanded attention as well. “Take it easy Flint,” he laughed as he scratched at the animal's neck as well. The smallest wolf was now sitting behind the two attention seeking wolves, it's tail wagging happily. “Where my girl?” Kili asked as he looked at her and she shot over to her master, licking his face and bumping her nose against his.

Tauriel couldn't help but grin as she saw the pure happiness on Kili's face. “I didn't know you had wolves,” she told Kili.

He grinned up at her, “I raised them myself.” He scratched at Flint's neck. “You won't find more loyal animals anywhere in Middle-Earth.”

Dís nodded in agreement. “Loyal to a fault. They used to follow us all over Ered Luin whenever they got bored. They'd sit in on council meetings, watch the boys while they trained, chew up Thorin's left boot.” The female wolf trotted over to Dís, nosing at her hand. Dís smiled and happily pet her. “Esse is the most protective out of all of them. Granite's the strongest, and Flint's the little troublemaker.”

“They were quite protective of little Frodo on our journey here,” Bilbo said as he walked into the room.

Twin chorus' of “BILBO!” came from Fili and Kili. Kili managed to make his way out of the wolf pile to throw himself around Bilbo, hugging their burglar happily. “You're back!”

A small squeak came from around Kili's elbow and he looked down into a small scrunched face. “With a baby?”

“'M not a baby!” the small person yelled with quite possibly the cutest glare Kili had ever seen. “I'm four!” He held out his hand to show Kili and Bilbo laughed quietly as he tucked Frodo's thumb in. Frodo grumbled something under his breath and pushed his hand out again. “See?”

Thorin walked in behind him, still rubbing his head. Dís laughed and looked at Bilbo. “You promised you would wait until I was there to see it.”

“YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT?”

Bilbo laughed and set Frodo down in front of him. “Sorry Dís, but he thought he was being all clever and it just happened.”

He looked down to Frodo who was sucking on his thumb as he held onto Bilbo's traveling coat. “Fili, Kili, this is my nephew Frodo. He'll be staying here with me until he's of age. Frodo, do you remember the King's nephews? The ones I told you about?”

Frodo nodded, his wide blue eyes taking in the messy dwarf in front of him.

“Well, this here is Kili.”

Frodo waved at him shyly and Kili bowed to him in return. “At your service, Young Master.”

Frodo gave Kili a small smile as Bilbo gently nudged him towards the bed. “And this here is Fili. He's Kili's older brother.”

Frodo gave Fili a small smile as well as Fili bowed his head towards the little lad. “At your service Master Baggins.”

Frodo saw Dís sitting beside Fili and looked up at his Uncle. “Can I sit with Dís?” he asked quietly.

Bilbo looked to Dís, who nodded eagerly. “Come here, love.” Bilbo hoisted the lad up onto the bed as Dís held out her arms for the boy. “Careful Frodo, don't want you falling onto Fili. Hold onto me okay? Ah perfect!” She happily cuddled the child in her arms, easily removing his traveling coat and tossing it aside.

Bilbo tossed his coat aside as well and sat down in Thorin's armchair. “How are you doing Fili?”

Fili gave Bilbo a broad smile. “I'm doing better.” He gave his Uncle a look. “But I'm still hungry.”

Thorin had the heart to look somewhat sheepish as he muttered out, “Sorry.” He looked like he was constipated as he looked between Bilbo and the door, finally letting out a deep breath and leaving to bring Fili some food.

Bilbo reached into his pocket and pulled out his pipe. “How much longer are you stuck in bed lad?”

Fili pouted as he replied, “About a week and a half. I might have torn open my back on accident.”

Bilbo scoffed as he packed his pipe. “Accident?”

“I was trying to hug amad,” Fili defended himself. “I was happy to see her again.”

Bilbo chuckled and lit his pipe. “I know you were. I've never seen a woman move faster at the news that her sons needed her.”

Dís smiled happily and carded her hand through Fili's golden hair.

Kili was sitting by the fire, Granite, Flint, and Esse all laying on him somehow as Tauriel sat in front of them, watching them curiously. She'd never been around wolves before, at least ones that weren't intent on causing destruction. All three were watching her carefully, wary of the stranger sitting in front of them. She could tell they would attack her if they decided she posed a threat to Kili.

Tauriel knew that she had to win them over if she ever wished to be around Kili again, so she slowly held her hand out to Esse first. A low growl came from the she-wolfs throat, but she didn't pull her hand back. Instead, she waited and Kili scratched at Esse's hand. “Come on girl, she won't hurt you.”

Esse rolled her eyes but cautiously bumped her nose against Tauriel's hand. She reached back to scratch at the wolfs neck, who closed her eyes and thumped her tail against the stone floor.

Kili smiled widely at her as Granite and Flint both jumped up to get her attention as well.

“Clever. Most people try to win over Granite first since he's the biggest, not realizing that Essexite here is in charge.”

Tauriel scratched at both their necks carefully. “Essexite? But I thought her same was Esse?”

Esse thumped her tail against the floor and shoved her head more into Kili's lap, more than willing to take advantage of having him to herself. Kili laughed and scratched her ears.

“Esse is her nickname. She's the smallest, but she's the leader of the pack. She's been bossing both those lumps around since they could walk.” He paused in his scratching and Esse let out a low whine. “She's also a spoiled brat.”

Tauriel smiled as Flint tugged on one of her braids lightly. “Aren't males usually the leaders of the pack?”

Esse growled at Granite when he sniffed at one of Tauriels boots.The large wolf quickly put his head down on her leg and wagged his tail, the very picture of innocence. “Apparently she didn't get that memo.”

Thorin walked back into the room, a steaming bowl and a large loaf of bread on a tray in front of him. Flint immediately abandoned Tauriel to go sniff at it. “No! This is for Fili! You don't get dwarf food! Now get!” Thorin shoved past the ball of fur and put the tray down on the table.

“Can you sit up on your own lad?” he asked Fili.

“I think so.” He pushed his pillow aside and carefully began to maneuver himself up.

Thorin saw Bilbo stand up to help him and quickly put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder to hold him back. “The lad has to do as much as he can on his own. Oin's orders.”

Bilbo looked at Fili, the lad's arms shaking as he finally managed to push himself up all the way. “But he needs help.”

Thorin shook his head. “He's a strong lad and he has to do it on his own. We can only step in if he truly can't do it.”

Fili carefully moved so that he was facing his Uncle, Dís sitting beside him while Frodo watched him from her lap. She expertly fluffed the pillows behind him one-handed and patted them. “Do you think you can sit back love? Or will it hurt?”

Fili scooted back a bit. “Only one way to find out I guess.” He carefully laid back, wincing slightly as he put pressure on his back. It hurt a bit, but it would only be for a short period of time and he really was exhausted. He didn't think he could hold himself up for long. Thorin put the bowl into his hand and the plate of bread beside him. Fili eagerly dug into the soup, tearing off chunks of the warm bread and dipping it into the broth to get every bit of it.

Bilbo sank back into the armchair, watching Fili with concern. “When was the last time you ate? You'd think you hadn't eaten since yesterday.”

Fili gave Bilbo a sheepish look. “My appetite's been coming and going. Yesterday it was gone.”

Bilbo shook his head. “That's not right. Even by hobbit standards that isn't healthy.”

“M' 'ell 'ware' o' tat,” Fili grumbled around a mouthful of bread.

Bilbo swatted Fili's head. “Don't talk when your mouths full.”

Fili looked at his mother who hid her laugh in Frodo's curls. “'Ncle Bilbo's right,” the small child told Fili.

He stuck out his tongue at Frodo, which earned him a swat from both his mother and Bilbo. “Hey! I'm injured here!”

“Your head isn't the part that's injured,” Thorin replied as he sat down at the edge of Fili's bed.

“Thanks, Uncle.”

Fili watched as Flint slowly crawled up to where Thorin's left foot was hanging off the bed. The troublesome wolf was eyeing Thorin's boot, eager to get a new chew toy. He slowly nosed his way up, before chomping down on a loose strap and somehow tearing the boot off of Thorin's foot.

“FLINT!”

Everyone in the room burst out laughing as the wolf trotted over to Granite and Esse, plopping his prize down proudly.

“DON'T LAUGH DAMMIT! THOSE WERE BRAND NEW!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of my head cannons are in the chapter. You can see more of them under my head cannons tag on my tumblr.
> 
> I believe the next chapter will be the last, but I do have some one-shots planned for things that wouldn't have fit into this story, or ones that will explain events I referenced to. I also have another story planned as all three of the Durins try to court their Ones. Dis will be face-palming herself in the background the entire time with an adorable baby Frodo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

Fili smiled as he pulled his tan tunic on over his head carefully and let it set on his shoulders. His back still twinged a little, but it was more of an annoying itch now. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled on a red vest over it, buckling it all in place with his belt.

It wasn't much, be Oin had warned him against wearing too many layers, as it would put undue stress on his back, therefore automatically ruling out his warg lined fur coat.

His door opened and he turned to see a very grumpy looking Frodo with Esse standing behind him. The little hobbit stalked into the room and scrambled up into one of the many armchairs that had yet to leave his room. Fili smiled and scratched Esses head as he carefully kneeled down in front of Frodo. “You're not supposed to be wandering about by yourself,” he gently admonished the lad with a smile.

Frodo crossed his arms and glared at him. “'M not alone. Esses with me.”

Fili shook his head, his unbraided hair flying everywhere. “You know she doesn't count. Granite and Flint don't either.”

“It's just down the hall from 'Ncle Bilbo. 'S not like I can't walk down the hall by myself.”

Fili tickled at Frodo's soft tummy, getting the lad to uncross his arms and giggle a bit. “We know that Frodo, but you have to listen to your Uncle Bilbo. He just doesn't want to get hurt.”

The lad rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. “Fine.”

Dís walked in and smiled as she took in her son and the hobbit faunt. “Bilbo's looking for you Frodo. He said you still need to put on your vest.”

Frodo shot off his chair and hid behind Fili. “No vest! It's itchy!”

Dís shut the door behind her, preventing Frodo from escaping the room. She had more than enough experience in corralling uncooperative children thanks to her own two troublemakers. “It's just for a little while Frodo. Once we start eating you can take it off.”

Frodo shook his head stubbornly, gripping onto the back of Fili's tunic tightly. “No!”

Dís kneeled in front of Fili, who gave her a small nod, silently telling her that Frodo wasn't hurting him. She nodded in return and turned her attention back to Frodo. “Well we can't have a half-dressed hobbit running through our halls, now can we? It would be quite the scandal and we know how much you hobbit's hate that.”

“'Ncle Bilbo caused a scandal and he's fine with it.”

Dís pursed her lips and thoughtfully tugged at her beard. “Well how about we strike a deal Master Hobbit?”

Frodo mockingly pursed his lips at her in return.

“One extra slice of pie at the feast tonight if you wear the vest.”

“Three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“One.”

Frodo huffed but nodded in defeat. “Apple pie,” he grumbled out.

Dís smiled and nodded in agreement. “I'll make sure Bombur knows. Now off you go.” She looked at Esse, “Make sure he gets there, huh?”

She yipped in response and started nudging at Frodo, who reluctantly let go of Fili and allowed himself to be led away by the she-wolf.

Both of them chuckled at the little hobbit's grumblings. Fili had grown very fond of the little faunt since his arrival two weeks ago, as had Kili. Whenever Kili wasn't off showing Frodo around Erebor in his spare time, Frodo had usually been in Fili's room with Bilbo as they caught up. Fili wasn't used to a child that could sit down and amuse himself for hours. Both him and Kili had been balls of energy as children, driving both their Mother and Uncle crazy at times. Frodo loved to hear his Uncles stories and was more than eager to sit next to Fili and listen to his stories as well.

“I think it's time we tamed that messy mane of yours,” Dís said, gesturing for him to sit down as she picked up a brush.

Fili tried to take the brush. “I can do it amad, surely you have something better to do than comb my hair. Like tracking down Kili.”

Dís laughed and held the brush out of his reach. “I've got Thorin doing that. Now humor me, lad. It's been a long time since I've been able to do this.”

Fili nodded and sat down, leaning back into his mother slightly as she began to carefully brush through his hair. It had definitely been worse, but it still took her a long while to get all of the knots and snags out. She eventually put down the brush and began to section out parts of his hair to braid. Fili smiled at the rhythmic motion as she put his customary braids back into his hair. She finished by sectioning off his hair at the back of his head and securing it in place with his engraved hair clasp. He smiled as he felt the familiar weight and turned around to smile at Dís.

“Thank you amad.”

She smiled and pulled him back up to his feet. “Just one more thing.” She walked over to where he kept his royal jewels and pulled out a box that he knew hadn't been their before. Out of the box, she took a carefully wrought silver crown that glimmered in the light. Fili bowed his head slightly as she carefully set it on his head. She stepped back and smiled at him proudly. “Now you're a Prince of Erebor.”

Fili looked in the mirror behind him, slightly in shock as he realized that the crown wasn't silver, it was _mithril_. Not even Thorin's crown was made of _mithril_.

“Amad, where did this come from?”

Dís smiled as she came up behind him the mirror. “I had two commissioned after I arrived. One for each of you. Look closer at yours.”

Fili did, leaning closer to the mirror and squinting his eyes to look at the finer details. “Is that a lion?” he asked quietly.

Dís nodded proudly. “Your Uncle wears the Raven crown of Erebor, as they are allied with the Mountain. But _you_ are the Lion of Durin's line and Kili is the Wolf of Durin's line. Titles you should be proud of and show to all.” She gently touched the crown. “This will ensure that all know exactly who you _are_.”

Fili dropped his eyes, no longer meeting his mothers in the mirror. “Am I really worth all these titles amad?” He took a deep breath. “Durin's blood runs in my veins, but we worked all our lives helping Uncle run Ered Luin. We were common blacksmiths in men's villages, selling furs and leathers on the side. I've never known a life of luxury until now.” Fili scoffed. “They call us all the Hero's of the Battle of Five Armies. Thorin is known as the slayer of Azog, Kili fought Bolg and killed him with Tauriel's help. But me?” He looked at his mother, anger in his eyes. “I did nothing. I sent Kili away and Azog only found me. He held me aloft on Ravenhill and ran me through with his bastardized sword. Then he dropped me off that cliff. I did _nothing_.”

Dís looked at her son, her blue eyes like ice. “Nothing? Is that what you think you did? _Nothing_?”

He nodded.

“Well let me tell you what Bilbo told me. He watched you tell everyone to run. To save themselves. That you refused to beg for mercy. That you sent Kili away to protect him because you knew you were walking into a trap. That you refused to turn back knowing that. That you kept going, fighting every instinct you would have had to run to safety. That you had never been more of a warrior than in that moment and that he was proud to have fought alongside you that day.”

She grabbed his chin and pulled it up so that he had to meet her eyes. “You _saved_ your family that day Fili. You put them before _everything_. You put your _people_ before everything. As a _true_ King would. You are Fili, the Crown Prince of Erebor, the Lion of Durin's line and Hero of the Battle of Five Armies. _Never_ doubt that you have earned your titles.”

She gave him a wide smile and pulled him into a hug. “I have never been more proud to call you my son Fili.”

Fili hugged his mother tightly. “Thank you _amad_.”

They stayed like that for a long while, until Fili pulled back and wiped away a tear from his mothers' eyes.

She smiled at him and fingered one of his braids. “Stay out of trouble until the feast.”

Fili grinned at the old joke. “I always do.”

They left his room, as Dís crossed over to Kili's room, where it sounded like an animal was being drowned, which meant that Thorin was trying to braid his unruly nephew's hair. Fili quickly went the opposite direction, not willing to touch that one with a ten-foot pole right now. He'd just spent the greater part of two hours getting ready for this feast and he wasn't about to start all over again.

Instead, he made his way down to Tauriel's room, knocking on the door and patiently waiting for her to answer. He wasn't about to face his brothers' wrath if he accidentally walked in and saw something he shouldn't see.

“Come in!” she yelled through the door and he let himself in. He closed the door behind him and nearly stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

“Too much?” she asked nervously. “It's not entirely dwarven or elven, but Dís thought it was a nice mix between the two.”

Fili quickly shook his head. “No, you look....” he looked her up and down. “You look beautiful Tauriel.”

She smiled at him and fidgeted with a ring on her finger. “I've never dressed like this before.”

Fili walked up to her and gestured towards her belt. She nodded and he quickly straightened it out. “Were feasts not common in Mirkwood?”

She shrugged. “They were, but never to this extravagance. The wine was of more importance than clothes.”

Fili cocked his eyebrow. “Wine is important, but dwarves love to show off.”

Tauriel gestured towards the jewels adorning her forehead. “Well, that certainly explains this then.”

Fili shrugged. “We both look modest by dwarven standards right now. Now my mother, when she's done, she'll be the epitome of dwarven royalty.”

“Will I look bad if I go looking modest?” Tauriel asked. “Anything more and I would start to feel gaudy, to be honest.”

Fili shook his head as he stepped back from adjusting her braid. “No, you aren't a dwarf, so you won't be held to our standards.” He took her in one more time and smiled. His mother had outdone herself. Tauriel was wearing a deep red underdress with a deep blue overcoat that had sheer sleeves with a red. A deep red chest piece with a dwarven pattern went over it and a wrought silver belt was settled on her hips over her layered dress. The jewels Tauriel had were clearly of dwarven make and suited her perfectly. Dís had stuck to a small blue jeweled necklace, simple silver earrings, as well as a relatively simple diadem that had a large sapphire in the middle of it with the ends disappearing underneath her bright hair.

Fili smirked to himself. Dís had dressed her as a soon to be Princess of Erebor, despite the fact that Tauriel and Kili weren't officially courting. Fili was willing to be money that would change tonight though.

“What it is?” she asked.

Fili quickly shook his head. “It's nothing. Just something I was thinking about.”

Tauriel rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair. “You and your brother are both terrible liars.”

“Only when we want to be.”

A loud squawk echoed down the hallway and Fili heard scratching at the door. He went and opened it to admit Granite and Flint who dove under Tauriels bed.

“What has them in a panic?” Tauriel asked curiously as she looked at the wolves.

“Kili,” Fili said simply. “They run and hide every time he has to get ready for a feast.”

“So where's Esse?”

“She's with Frodo and Bilbo last I heard,” Fili answered as he kneeled down. “Come on you two, he's not gonna braid your hair again.”

Both animals refused to move.

“I can't drag you two lumps out, so come on now! Before I get Esse.” At the mention of the she-wolf, both wolves reluctantly came out from under the bed. They sat down and pouted instead.

Tauriel noticed they had something shimmering around their necks. “Are they wearing jewels too?”

Fili nodded. “They're engraved collars with both Kili's and the Line of Durin's sigil on them. They didn't wear them on the way here since it would have drawn more attention to the caravan, but now that they're back in Erebor they will again.”

“Why both sigils?”

“Kili's to show that they are 'his' wolves and the Line of Durin's to show that they have royal protection. Anyone who maliciously harms them will be charged with treason.”

Tauriel looked at the wolves in alarm. “Has anyone tried to before?”

Fili nodded. “Once, a few weeks after Kili brought them home. They had just really begun to trust us and a dwarf tried to kill them in the market when they wandered too far away from Kili. He claimed he was justified because wolves allied with goblins had killed his brother, but he was exiled from Ered Luin as punishment. After that Uncle Thorin had collars commissioned so that it wouldn't happen again.”

While it sounded like a harsh punishment, she could find no fault in it. The three wolves had been nothing but protective and friendly since their arrival in Erebor, trailing after an easily distracted Frodo, following Kili and Thorin around as they once again resumed their duties as Prince and King of Erebor respectively and getting to know many of the dwarves the two interacted with. They even followed her around once in a while if they got really bored.

“Will they go to the feast with us?”

Fili nodded. “Aye. They love feasts because they get spoiled rotten by Kili.”

“Kili already spoils them rotten,” Tauriel pointed out.

“Well even more spoiled then. He always has a special treat cooked just for them so they can enjoy themselves too. I believe today it's going to be boar meat for them.”

Fili looked up at the clock on the mantle. “We should go. The feast is going to start soon.” He slowly got back to his feet, with Granite and Flint coming to stand on either side of him. “Go on ahead and find Kili.”

They both trotted ahead of them as they made their way down the hall to Kili's room. Inside his mother, Uncle and very irritated brother were waiting for them.

“Where's Bilbo?” Tauriel asked, not noticing how Kili's eyes were almost popping out of his head.

“He's in our room,” Thorin said absently. “He's still wrestling Frodo into his vest.”

Fili smirked as he watched his brother while silently applauding his mother. She had matched Tauriels gown to Kili's preferred shade of blue, the two of them matching perfectly.

“'Our room' Uncle?” Fili questioned with a grin. “I thought he was staying in the room across the hall?”

Thorin sputtered slightly. “He is. I meant that he was in his room.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Behave Fili,” Bilbo admonished as he walked into the room with Frodo on his hip and Esse behind them.

“I'm the picture of innocence Uncle Bilbo.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Well, lets go. I've been smelling the food cooking all day and if you continue to keep these two hobbits from it, you will have a problem on your hands soon.”

The Hobbit held out his free arm expectantly and Thorin quickly stepped forward so Bilbo could wrap his arm around Thorin's. Frodo started wiggling and Bilbo put him down on the floor, taking the little boy's hand instead. They all grinned to themselves as Thorin and Bilbo led them out of the room and down the halls.

Before they reached the Feast Hall, Fili held out his arm for his mother with a grin. “Your Highness.” Dís grinned in return and happily took her son's arm. They looked behind them to see Tauriel and Kili awkwardly trying to figure out how to walk in together, finally ending up with just holding hands, Granite, Flint and Esse walking behind them proudly.

They all walked into the Feast Hall to cheers and shouts of their names. All of the dwarves of Erebor were there, as Thorin had declared that all work was to be canceled for the night so that all of Erebor might enjoy the party. The Line of Durin was smiling proudly as they made their way up to the raised table reserved for them, the company, and several other nobles. Thorin's seat was at the center, with Fili and Dís at his right and Kili, Bilbo, and Frodo to his left. Dwalin was standing behind Thorin and Dís, ever vigilant and watching over his King and his lover. Thorin raised his hand and everyone in the room went silent.

“Welcome!” Thorin began. “Tonight we celebrate! Erebor once again belongs to Durin's Folk and the dragon Smaug is dead!” He gestured towards Bilbo. “This brave hobbit ventured into the dragons den, riddled with the dreaded worm and out-witting him. Without him, we never would have reclaimed Erebor! To Bilbo Baggins!” Thorin raised his cup towards him and Fili swore he had never seen Bilbo turn so red, but never had he seen his smile so big either. The dwarves all roared in agreement and emptied their tankards which were quickly refilled.

Thorin now gestured towards Fili and Kili. “I proudly present to you my sister-sons, Fili, Prince of Erebor, the Lion of Durin's line and Kili, Prince of Erebor, the Wolf of Durin's line! Hero's of the Battle of Five Armies and your future Kings of Erebor!”

Another roar rose up from the crowd as they once again drained their tankards.

“Let the feast begin!”

Another roar as the food was brought out and they all took their seats. Rich meats, hearty soups, fresh bread, and plenty more ale was quickly passed around, the kitchens having slaved for days to ensure they would have enough food for the hundreds of dwarves.

A whole boar was brought out for the three wolves to dine upon in the corner, the three of them licking Kili's hand before taking off to enjoy their feast. Frodo was happily stuffing his face from where he was sitting in Bilbo's lap, while Bilbo and Thorin chatted together about differences in Hobbit and Dwarven culture. Kili and Tauriel were talking as well, while Kili nervously fingered a silver bead underneath the table. 

“That's a much shorter speech than I expected,” a familiar voice said beside Fili.

He almost choked on his ale as he turned to see Zara sitting beside him. She smiled at him as she took a drink of her wine.

“Lady Zara,” Fili quickly began. “My apologies, I didn't know you were here in the Erebor.”

“A fact I am well aware of.” She took a bite of bread. “Your hobbit must have worn off on Thorin. The last speech I heard him give lasted nearly two hours.”

“We convinced him to shorten it so that we might enjoy our food while it was hot,” Dís commented as she sat forward. “It is lovely to see you again Zara.”

“As it is to see you as well Your Highness.”

Dís rolled her eyes and smiled at her. “Just 'Dís' will do.”

Zara smiled and nodded at her, before turning her attention back to Fili. “How is your back, Your Highness? I hope you have made a full recovery.”

Fili quickly swallowed his bite of meat. “It is well, thank you. Oin says it should be just a few more weeks and then I will be back to my full strength again.”

She smiled at him mischievously. “Good. I look forward to sparring with you then.”

Fili gulped. “How long are you staying?” He both dreaded and looked forward to the answer.

“A few months most likely. My father has taught me everything he knows about his mines and Dís wrote to me asking me to come and help in the mines restoration here.”

Fili felt the urge to suddenly defend Bofur's mines. “Bofur has done a fine job of repairing our mines.”

Zara took another sip of wine. “I never said he hadn't. I toured them yesterday with him and we made plans on how to stabilize and restore the most severely damaged ones. If we leave them any longer, parts of Erebor might start to collapse under its own weight.”

Fili blushed as he retorted. “Well, you should have said that in the first place.”

Zara rolled her eyes. “Nearly forty years since that feast and you still haven't changed.”

“And I was forty years old,” Fili defended. “I was dumb and arrogant. I know that.”

“And now you're eighty-two.”

Fili looked at her in surprise. “How do you remember that?”

Zara ignored him. “Are you going to insult me again tonight?”

“Are you going to throw another badger at me?”

Zara cocked her eyebrow. “I can arrange that if you like.”

He glared at her. “You never gave me the chance to apologize!”

“Would you like to dance?”

“What?!”

Zara grabbed his hand, ignoring his protests and pulling him from his seat and into the large open space of the hall. Several of the dwarves started up a song as they took to the center of the hall and bowed to each other.

Dís smiled to herself as they began to dance together, easily keeping up with each other and predicting the others movements. While they were oblivious to it, the _entire_ hall was soon watching their Prince and the legendary Lady dance together. Soon smiles appeared on both their faces as they clasped hands and Fili began to lead her around the room.

Dís could practically hear the bets Nori was currently placing and winning, while she was certain Dori was already planning the wedding. At the final beat of the song, both Fili and Zara were smiling happily at each other before they noticed that everyone was watching them. Zara quickly dropped Fili's hands and walked away, but she couldn't hide her blush from Dís. Fili looked slightly confused but quickly followed behind her.

The leader of the band came forward and Dís discreetly handed him a pouch of coins with a nod of thanks. He nodded in return before returning to the floor and striking up another song.

Dís took a drink of wine from her goblet, leaning back into her chair as she felt Dwalin lean up against it. “You're a clever one lassie,” he remarked quietly to her.

She smirked as she set down her wine and looked up at him. “Thank you, love.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Fili and Zara dance to  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qayJYwj6Ho
> 
> Also thank god for Doll Divine to give me an idea of how to dress these people.  
> http://o-rcrist.tumblr.com/post/107661003944/final-chapter-for-scars-reference-more-i
> 
> I do plan to write one-shots to explain things I referenced to in this work as well as do another work showing how all three Durins attempt to court their ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions? Feel free to message me on tumblr. www.o-rcrist.tumblr.com


End file.
